To be a Hunter - The Phantom Rouge!
by Puggle-Rock
Summary: After some travelling, Gon, Killua and Mishka decide to head back to see Leorio and Kurapika. However, Leorio soon breaks the news that Kurapika's eyes have been stolen and when they discover it was by a Troupe member with the number four on his hand confusion arises. Will Gon, Killua and Mishka be able to get back Kurapika's eyes? Find out in this four part story.
1. Chapter 1

_Author note: You wanted it you got it! Hunter x Hunter The Phantom Rogue! This is actually the first time I'll be doing flashbacks, considering how jumpy the movie is. Flashbacks will be in italics like my author notes, let me know in the reviews how this works out for you! Please note, as this is the movie it will not be 100% spot on to either versions of my story._

* * *

**Let's get the legal stuff out of the way first. I do not own Hunter x Hunter or Hunter x Hunter 2011. All rights and ownership go to the following: Yoshihiro Togashi, Shueisha, Shonen, Kazuhiro Furuhashi, Nobuaki Kishima, Nippon Animation, Viz Media, Fuji TV, Funimation Channel, Satoshi Saga, Yukihiro Matsushite, Makoto Sato, Hiroshi Kojina, Atsushi Maekawa, Tsutomu Kamishiro, Madhouse, NTV, Yuzo Sato, Shoji Yonemura and last but not least Keiichiro Kawaguchi. Whew.**

* * *

I sat and laughed with Kurapika and Pairo as we sat inside Pairo's bedroom at his house. Although Pairo's sight was deteriorating, we enjoyed the laughs the day brought; for tomorrow we would be missing one person and that was Kurapika who was travelling to the outside world to search for a doctor to help our friend.

I was the smallest out of us all, although it was mostly down to age. Kurapika and Pairo were twelve as I was only eight years old. Though I was quite short for an eight year old. I only stopped short of Kurapika's shoulder, a few inches shorter, so I was more in the middle between his shoulder and elbow. Most eight year olds stood at his chin, or maybe that was because he was short for his age.

Kurapika wore a blue tabard with white training clothes underneath and brown boots with his trousers tucked in. His hair was blonde like our mother's and stopped to his chin; our father complained that he needed a haircut regularly. Pairo wore a maroon tabard with white training clothes as well. Like my brother he also wore brown boots with his trousers tucked inside. His hair was brown and stopped at the top of his ears. His deteriorating eyes were also brown. I wore a dark pink dress tabard, much like the colour of my mothers, with a lighter pink trim and white training clothes underneath. Unlike the boys I wore dark pink flat shoes. Like Kurapika, my hair was also blonde and stopped to the middle of my back with a small blue and red ribbon tied into the back.

As we laughed and talked about what was going to happen in the outside world, and demanding Kurapika bring back things to show us, Pairo brought out the book that he and Kurapika claimed a lady gave them for helping them. He laid it on the floor, flicking through the pages.  
"See Mishka? One day, all three of us will become Hunters like the ones in this book." Pairo said, smiling widely as a looked over the pages of the large book. It was brown in colour and looked well loved.  
"When I come back to the village I'll show the elder that there's nothing to be afraid of and convince him to let us go take the exam. Then when you're twelve you can come and take the exam too." Kurapika said to me as he roughly scuffed up my hair. I smiled up at him through the bottom of his head and nodded my head. That was our plan, to go outside and become Hunters; I didn't know what type of Hunter I wanted to be yet, but I still had lots of time to decide.

As time went by we switched from reading the giant book to reading just normal books. I gently placed my book onto the floor and stood up while brushing off the bottom of my dress tabard.  
"Where you going, Mishka?" Kurapika asked me, making me look at him with a wide smile as I bounced from one foot to another.  
"To the bathroom, I really need to go." I said to him and quickly excused myself to use the bathroom.

It didn't take me long to finish and use. I began washing my hands. To reach the sink I had to stand on my toes. The water was warm and ran through my fingers like silk. I couldn't help but try and grab it with my hands, laughing to myself as it squinted into my face.  
"You're pathetic and only bringing your brother down" A familiar voice said from behind me. I slowly turned my head around to meet the glaring eyes of a familiar brunette with short, spikey hair. He held his arms crossed over his chest as he glared at me through dark brown eyes.  
"Pathetic little whelp. You ran and hide and only came out to find people when you got lonely?" He questioned me. I looked at him confused. The voice was familiar, but I couldn't place a name; and what did he mean by "You run and hide?"  
"W-Who are you? What are you doing in Pairo's house?" I asked him, looking at him scared and confused. The older boy just shook his head in disappointed, dropping it as if thinking to himself.

I couldn't do anything but watch him; the stranger who stood in the bathroom with me could be dangerous. I could soon smell burning, making my eyes widen in fear. Was the house on fire? Or was there a fire near here? The stranger began chuckling lowly to himself, a wide smirk appearing across his face.  
"Are you going to run and hide? You can't do much anyway, you're pathetic." The person said to me as I trembled in fear, my senses becoming over ridden with fear and the smell of smoke. I stepped towards the door of the bathroom, the guy with the brown, spikey hair watching my every move. As I got closer and closer I began sliding my hand towards the door handle, before quickly bolting out of the bathroom.  
"You can run but you can't hide forever!" He yelled at me as I ran through the smoke filled house.

My lungs began burning from the smoke filtering into them. As I rushed around on the top floor I frantically looked for Kurapika and Pairo. I could hear screaming outside as I frantically looked around for my brother, my friend, even Pairo's parents would do.

In a panic state, the last placed I checked was Pairo's room. I ran to Pairo's room, nearly tripping over my own feet; eyes wide in fear as the smoke choked me and made me gag.  
"Kurapika! Pairo! Where are you?!" I yelled as I entered Pairo's room, swinging the door open with all my might. What I saw frightened me to know end. Lying on the floor was Kurapika and Pairo, both unmoving and both missing their eyes. I placed a hand over my mouth, trying to contain my scream; but I couldn't. I screamed loudly through my hands before suddenly jolting forward.

My breathing was heavy as my eyes were wide. My face was lightly covered in sweat. I looked around at where I was. I was on the airship that me, Gon and Killua were travelling on. When I fell asleep I knew I was using Gon's shoulder as a make-shift pillow. I frantically looked around the place to see Killua was also awake and looking somewhat panicked.  
"Bad dream?" He questioned me simply. I nodded my head a little and sat up from Gon's shoulder. I pulled my training shirt over my hands and wiped my face with the palms, cleaning off the sweat that laid on my face. I never had a nightmare like that before and it seemed bizarre to suddenly have one.  
"Yeah… It was strange I've never had one like that…" I said to him in a whisper so that I didn't disturb the other passengers. Killua stared back at me, humming slightly to himself as I sighed and slumped backwards into the seat, propping the soles of my feet onto the chair next to Killua with my hands resting on my tummy.

As I slouched down the chair I quickly glanced at Gon, who was still asleep; undisturbed by my moving about from next to him. I knew Gon was a heavy sleeper; the three of us had been travelling long enough to know our ticks, what annoyed us and what we were like sleeping. We had become very good friends. I couldn't help but smile slightly at him and then turned my attention to Killua, who still looked shaken up.  
"Hey, Killua…Are you okay?" I asked him, snapping him out of his gaze. He turned his attention to me and nodded his head, smiling sheepishly. I furrowed my brows slightly and hummed a little bit, before accepting his answer and going back to watching Gon. There was nothing else to do on the airship; and I read the books in my bag ten times over.

The day began breaking a few hours later. Neither me nor Killua got back to sleep. The bright morning light shone through the window, leaking onto the people who had their black out blinds open, even if it was just a smidge.

Gon began waking up, his eyes half closed in a half asleep half-awake state. Gon looked at me and Killua in his half sleep like trance, as concerned as he could look while coming out of his dream.  
"Killua, Mishka, is something wrong?" Gon asked the two of us. I shook my head and smiled widely at him as reassurance. I didn't want to share my dream, something just told me that something wasn't right; and I didn't want to worry my friends with something that may not be true.  
"Like what?" Killua asked, slightly taken back by the question. Gon began sitting up straight and wiped the drool from his face with the back of his hand, his eyes closed as he tried to wake himself up.  
"Weren't you two staring at my face?" Gon asked him, smiling slyly at the both of us. Killua turned his head away, denying the fact as I looked up to the ceiling, smiling slyly myself.  
"Was not…" Killua defended as I hummed to myself.  
"No…" I said, trailing off in my sentence. Gon smiled widely at the both of us.  
"You're both lying!" Gon announced happily, making me shake my head quickly, denying ever looking watching him with Killua.  
"Am not." Killua defended once more, getting a little bit angry about the pestering Gon was giving him.

Gon however didn't quite agree with Killua's defence. He raised an eyebrow in question and looked at him suspiciously, before looking at me suspiciously. I looked at him in question as he looked between us, staying suspicious.  
"Something's suspicious…" Gon said playfully as he shook his fist slightly. Killua however, didn't see the playful side of it and stood up angrily to once again defend his case.  
"Nothing is! I wasn't looking at you or anything!" Killua said to him angrily. I frowned at the two and puffed out my cheeks slightly, standing up myself.  
"Can we just relax and enjoy the ride?!" I yelled at the two as glared at each other, gritting our teeth and growling with our foreheads pushing against one another.

I had learnt a lot while travelling with the two and of course fighting in Heaven's Arena. That was to act tough and stand my ground!  
"Gentlemen and young lady…" A ladies voice said from behind us. The three of us stopped glaring and growling at each other as we turned our attention to the woman. She had her hair tied up into a pony tail and wore a blue skirted suit. She looked quite angry at the two of us as we stared at her wide eyed.  
"Some passengers are still sleeping so please keep it down." She said to us, sounding and looking rather angry at us for the noise we were making. Me and Killua sat down sheepishly. Killua lent over the chair and waved his hand, dismissing the angry air flight attendant.  
"Yeah, got it." He said to her as loudly as he could without waking the other passengers on the airship.  
"Thank you very much." The air attended said back to him, bowing her head slightly before walking off down the aisle.

As the air attendant left us Killua began making hand gestures to her behind her back, before leaning back into our compartment. I slumped myself back down into the chair again with the soles of my feet resting against the edge of the chair and hands in my lap. I couldn't help but giggle slightly at Killua as Gon laughed quietly to himself, smiling widely.  
"You were snoring." Killua said quite point blank to Gon, his head turned so he didn't have to look at him. Gon looked at Killua surprised and turned his head to me for assurance. If I was honest I didn't notice any snoring, but maybe it was a cover up for us about staring at him in his sleep. I did the only thing I could do and smiled widely at him with my brows furrowed, pretending to be apologetic about his snoring.  
"Snoring? You were grinding your teeth in your sleep too, and you were fidgeting a lot." Gon said to me and Killua, making us both look at him in shock. I sat up in my seat properly, looking at him with furrowed brows; I never knew I fidgeted a lot I thought I was a sounder sleeper!  
"I was?" Killua asked astonished.  
"Really?" I asked Gon panicked. I hoped my fidgeting didn't keep him awake for too long if that was the case.  
"Don't lie!" Killua said back to Gon angrily as he looked slyly between me and Killua. Gon closed his eyes and sat up straight, lancing his fingers together as he turned his head away from me and Killua.  
"Aren't you two the liar here?" Gon asked us innocently, then opened his eyes to look at us both slyly once more, a little glare on his face.

I glared at Gon as the three of us stood up, pushing our foreheads together once more as we glared at each other. We gritted our teeth together as our hands clenched tightly into fists, the three of us trying to out strength the other with our foreheads.  
"Weren't you two the ones who was lying just now!" Gon shouted at us  
"Shut up! It's because you were saying stupid stuff!" Killua yelled back as mumbling began from the passengers around us.  
"Kurapika taught me never to lie!" I shouted back at Gon through gritted teeth. If anything I was just digging a hole for myself and was beginning to wonder what Gon was saying we were lying about in the first place.  
"It's not stupid! It was true!" Gon yelled back at the both of us angrily.  
"We said we wasn't looking at you!" Killua yelled back at Gon as the mumblings were getting louder and louder.  
"Gentleman and young lady!" The angry voice of the voice attendant shouted at us, making the crowd hush in fear and the three of us jump at her sudden anger.  
"Stay on your seats…please." The flight attendant said to us, looking as if death had just found her and rose her from the grave. The three of us pulled our heads away from each other and stared at the flight attendant, staying quiet as we didn't know what else to say.  
"Yes." Gon said simply.  
"Excuse me." Killua said to her.  
"I'm sorry." I said to her as the three of us sat down quicker than we had stood up in the first place. Well, that was interesting that's all I could say about it.

The airship after a few more hours finally landed. The three of us forgot about our small little argument about who was lying and who wasn't. We clicked out seatbelts in place as the airship drove into the airport and then was attached to a transfer dock like tube. I couldn't help but smile widely; glad I was on ground again.  
"Finally we got here!" Gon cheered happily. I nodded my head as I placed my shoulder strap over the top of my head to sit on my left shoulder, letting my bag dangle on my right side. We were meeting a friend we hadn't seen for a while here and I was hoping we would see Kurapika too. I missed him a lot, having no way of contacting him and if anything it made me sad a lot.

Myself, Gon and Killua walked out of the dock like tube and started walking around, looking for our friend that we were supposed to be meeting. Hopefully, he hadn't forgotten to pick us up, or meet us. The three of us decided to wait outside to see if we could spot him. Amongst the crowd it was looking less and less that we actually would; us three being shorter than everybody here of course.  
"Hey! Gon, Killua, Mishka!" The familiar voice shouted over to us. We turned our heads to the direction of the sound. I smiled widely with Gon as we spotted Leorio wearing his famous blue suit and dark glasses waving his hand to us with a wide smile. It hadn't looked like he had changed a bit since we last saw him.  
"Leorio!" Gon shouted happily to him. Leorio placed to fingers to his forehead, before flicking them off with a wide smirk on his face.

We followed Leorio to the taxi bay. He said he needed to tell us something important; but wouldn't tell us what until we were in the taxi. As we boarded the yellow coloured car Leorio began telling us his news. My eyes went wide with every word he said; I couldn't believe what he was saying.  
"A survivor of the Kurta clan?" Gon questioned as I stared at him wide eyed in the back seat between Gon and Killua.  
"There's another one?!" I suddenly spoke up, shocked and amazed at the same time. That couldn't be true… I don't remember seeing anyone else in the burnt down village as I went looking for someone; but why would Leorio lie about something like that?  
"There was someone in this city who appeared that way." Leorio told us in hushed tones. Gon looked at me quickly as I continued to stare at Leorio with wide eyes, wondering if what he said was actually true. Gon looked back at Leorio to speak once more.  
"But didn't the Kurta clan…" Gon said trailing off.  
"The Phantom Troupe annihilated them five years ago, right?" Killua questioned Gon. I felt two pairs of eyes on me, snapping me out of my trance. I looked between Gon and Killua and nodded my head slightly, furrowing my brows and dropping my head to look at my hands in my lap.  
"Yeah; that's right." I said to them sadly. I know they didn't mean harm by it, but if I was honest it was still a painful subject for me and I had no doubt it was for my big brother too.

We fell quiet inside the taxi. I rubbed my middle finger on top of my other middle finger and looked back at Leorio, wiping the sad look on my face. I wanted to hear any more of the story, if there was any more.  
"There was a good chance it was fake, but I contacted Kurapika to go make sure just in case. I tagged along." Leorio explained to us. I stared at Leorio once more; so Kurapika already knew now? I guess that was good in a way, if anybody could tell someone was faking our clan it was Kurapika  
"Why?" Killua questioned Leorio.  
""Why?" That guy can get reckless when the Kurta are involved, so he needed someone level headed with him like me." Leorio explained to Killua, closing his eyes. I frowned slightly and leaned forward in my seat, keeping my hands in my lap.  
"I could have come too if you waited!" I complained to him. I was sad that I missed the chance of possibly meeting another Kurta again, hopefully getting some sort of resolve that me and Kurapika weren't the only ones.

Leorio opened one eye and looked at me from the corner of it, keeping the wide frown on his face as he leaned against the chair with his arm over the head rest.  
"I think you would have been just as reckless as him." Leorio retorted back, making me drop my eyelids and look at him with a wide frown. I knew Kurapika would have gotten reckless, but I don't think I would have been the same.  
"You really care about him, don't you?" Gon questioned Leorio, smiling widely. Leorio looked away before looking back at Gon with a glare, his cheeks turning slightly red from embarrassment whenever someone reminded him that he did actually care for people.  
"Shut up, that's embarrassing." Leorio stuttered to Gon in his embarrassment.

Killua leaned forward some more, a wide smile on his own face, interested to know more of the story himself. I had to admit I was just as interested; I wanted to know how it went too. I couldn't help but look at him, sitting a little closer and with wide eyes full of interest.  
"So how did it go?" Killua questioned the embarrassed Leorio. Leorio looked away, clearing his throat slightly as he tried to think to himself about how the meeting actually went.  
"Finding someone I only saw once proved hard. When we were about to give up and return to the hotel, we met a boy Kurapika seemed to know. He asked Kurapika to go over to him so he could see his face." Leorio began explaining to us. I thought back to who it could have been; although there was many children in the clan, we only hung out with one and that was Pairo. I couldn't help but gasp slightly to myself, coming to the realisation that that was the only person it could have been.  
"Kurapika went up to him to let the boy touch his face. There was suddenly a bright light and then Kurapika screamed. I did my best to help but, in the end his eyes got stolen." Leorio explained to us. I could feel my eyes go wide in fear as my breathing became heavy. I could feel my hands shaking in fear and something else, possibly anger but I wasn't too familiar with that feeling to know fully. What I did know was that I could feel my eyes turn scarlet in my heightened emotions.

The taxi began slowing down to a stop as I continued to look at Leorio wide eyed, my shaking in my hands soon travelling to my entire body.  
"What happened to Kurapika?" Gon questioned Leorio, trying to get him to go on. Leorio looked at me before looking at Gon and Killua, then finally the three of us.  
"I gave him first-aid and now he's in a hospital at the hilltop." Leorio explained to us.  
"Take us there!" I shouted at him, almost demanding. Gon and Killua looked at me slightly shocked, however I decided it was best to ignore their stares and looked at Leorio with a serious expression on my face. I had to see Kurapika; it was something I needed to see in order to believe it was true. Kurapika was the strongest person I ever knew and if his eyes got taken that easily, than there was no hope. Leorio nodded his head at the taxi driver, silently indicating for him to take us up to the hill where the hospital stood.

The taxi took turns around bends as it drove up to the hospital. The trip seemed to take forever when in reality it was only a few minutes. The taxi soon reached the hospital. Leorio paid for the fee as me, Gon and Killua clambered out from the back. I could still feel myself shaking in fear and possibly anger, my vision still scarlet from those emotions.

Once Leorio exited the taxi he began taking us to where my big brother was. I followed behind him eagerly, nearly stepping on the backs of his feet as I walked. Leorio soon took us into a room. I was the first one in as I looked around for Kurapika I finally spotted him in the hospital bed.  
"Kurapika!" I said, jogging my way over to him.  
"Kurapika!" I heard Gon say behind me after spotting Kurapika as well. When I got closer to him I panicked at what I saw. He had bandages around his eyes and looked deathly pale; I couldn't tell if he was awake or asleep. I heard Gon stop next to me as I leaned my hands onto the bed, looking at him with furrowed brows.

I stared at him, no one's voice registering in my head. It was if no one else was there even though I knew the room had people in it. Maybe it was a little selfish of me to think that; but I couldn't bring myself to think otherwise.

I was jogged out of my trance like stare by Gon, who tugged on my training shirt sleeve to grab my attention. I looked at him as he pointed his head to Kurapika's hand. I stared at his hand, reaching over to touch it myself. His hand looked as if it had been burnt or bruised. With his skin so much more pale than it usually was it was hard to tell. I placed one hand next to Gon's and the other underneath Kurapika's palm, closing my eyes tightly. I could feel my shoulders shake, I wanted to cry; I wouldn't deny that.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard a small gasp coming from Kurapika. I perked my head up and looked over to him seeing that he had his mouth now open. I couldn't help but squeeze his hand a little tighter.  
"Leorio, Kurapika is…!" Gon began saying making the two look at each other before running towards us. Killua stopped next to Gon as Leorio stood on the either side of the bed all of us looking down at Kurapika who was hopefully waking up.  
"Did he regain consciousness?" Leorio questioned out loud. We continued to stare at Kurapika, wondering if he would say anything else.  
"Kurapika…" Gon said to him, trailing off in hopes he would say something. Kurapika slowly turned his head to look at where Gon's voice was coming from.  
"Is it Gon?" Kurapika questioned as Gon nodded back with a relieved smile on his face, despite Kurapika not being able to see it. Gon slowly let go of Kurapika's hand as I continued to keep my hold onto it; I was afraid that if I did let go something would happen.  
"Kurapika! Thank God…" Leorio said to him, sounding just as relieved as Gon.

I couldn't speak, I couldn't bring myself to. As much as I wanted to I just couldn't. Silence fell into the room as we just stared at my bandaged brother, who smiled at us apologetically.  
"I'm sorry. You all came for me? Leorio, after that, what did I…?" Kurapika said to us then to Leorio; his smile disappearing.  
"You've been sleeping since then. It's been exactly three days." Leorio explained to Kurapika. I didn't know that was how long my brother had been sleeping for. I could feel that my shaking hadn't stopped and that new piece of information just made it slightly worse; even though that was probably not the intention.  
"I see." Kurapika said, looking away as if he was angry with himself for sleeping that long.

Silence fell into the room once more until Kurapika began struggling to get himself up. He gritted his teeth in pain as small gasps escaped through his teeth. I quickly let go of his hand and placed onto his chest and the other onto his shoulder to try and help him up as Leorio did the same.  
"Hey stop that! You didn't break any bones, but your whole body took a beating. You have fissures too." Leorio explained to him as me and him laid Kurapika's back against the bed head rest.  
"But If I don't go now…" Kurapika began saying, anger rising up in his voice.  
"You couldn't do anything about that Pairo guy anyway. Your eyes were his goal from the start." Leorio explained to him, making Kurapika drop his head in anger as he gritted his teeth hard from hearing Leorio's words.  
"I don't believe it. That someone like that would be the real Pairo…" Kurapika said, sounding as if he was angry with himself for letting himself believe it was him.  
"Kurapika…" Gon said to him, trailing off. It was hard seeing my brother like this, confused and not knowing what to do with himself.

Kurapika was never like this, even when we were really small he was never like this. He always knew what to do, what to belief in and where he always stood. Seeing him confused was terrible; I didn't know how much more I could take.  
"No. Just maybe, Pairo really escaped that tragedy…" Kurapika said, as if trying to reason and bargain with himself.  
"He's not!" I yelled at Kurapika, speaking for the second time since being in the hospital room. Kurapika turned his head to my direction, as if looking confused that I suddenly spoke up, or was even here.  
"Pairo wouldn't do anything like that! He was always really nice! Pairo wouldn't take anything from anybody it wasn't in his nature, you know that Kurapika" I shouted at Kurapika, trying to convince him. Or maybe I was trying to convince myself. The possibility of Pairo actually being alive seemed like it could be true now that Leorio had said that him and Kurapika saw him. But I knew he couldn't be real; my only way of knowing that was that he never came back to find me when the massacre happened.  
"She's right. If that Pairo was really your friend, he wouldn't do something so cruel!" Leorio shouted at Kurapika, backing me up on my words. Kurapika looked away from me and turned his head down, as if gathering everything into his head.  
"That's right… I want to think so too." Kurapika said to us, smiling up at me slightly and then to Leorio.

I couldn't help but furrow my brows; Kurapika was having a really hard time believing that it wasn't the real Pairo, he seemed so lost…I wanted to prove it wasn't to him, or maybe I just wanted to prove to myself it wasn't.  
"Hey. Could you tell us more about Pairo?" Gon questioned, making me look at him as well as Kurapika.  
"His from the Kurta clan like you and Mishka, right?" Killua questioned. I nodded my head slightly, silently answering Killua's question. I turned my attention back to Kurapika, who thought over what to say before actually speaking.  
"Pairo was our irreplaceable best friend who shared my dream." Kurapika said to them, turning his head away from Gon and Killua.  
"Dream?" Gon parroted, egging Kurapika to say more. Kurapika nodded his head as he began speaking once more, explaining what he had meant.  
"Back then, the beautiful forest me and Mishka lived in with our one hundred and twenty eight brethren was the whole world for us. Until we read that book." Kurapika said, trailing off in his sentence as he began explain the story to Gon, Killua and Leorio…our story of our entire clan.  
"The book a woman named Sheila gave us after we helped her. It had stories about the adventures of a Hunter. Using a dictionary, the three of us got absorbed in reading it and dreaming about the outside world. But in reality you had to take a test to go to the outside world. After passing the tests on language and common knowledge I took part in the last exam, but…" Kurapika continued to explain and trailed off in his sentence. I remembered everything that happened that day so clearly, as if it only just happened not too long ago when in reality if happened five years ago.

_I was a little girl at the age of eight when the test was happening. My hair was the same blonde colour as it was when I was older and fell to the middle of my back. I had a small red and blue ribbon tied into the back; it was my mum who always tied it for me. My dress tabard was a one piece and fell just short of my knee. It was a red like pink in colour and had lighter pink trim and patterns. Underneath was a white training shirt that covered most of my hands, leaving only my fingers visible and white training trousers that covered the tops of my feet. On my feet I wore flat red like pink shoes. _

_I was hiding in the bushes watching my brother and Pairo. I couldn't take the tests with my brother; the elder wouldn't let me as he said I was too young and too little to do the tests. I held Quishkie the family cat closely to me, stroking the top of its head as I hid in the bushes; I wanted some company if I was going to be by myself for a while. I watched my brother and Pairo closely. I loved them both and always saw Pairo as another big brother; he always acted like one towards me._

_My brother wore his blue two piece tabard with gold trim and patterns. His hair was cut to his chin and his eyes were blue. He wore brown boots with his trousers tucked in. Pairo wore a maroon two piece tabard _

_In front of them stood the elder. He was a short man with a long grey beard. He wore a green tabard with gold trim and patterns. Next to him were several of his advisors, who also wore tabards of different colours with gold trim and patterns.  
_"_The last part of the test is on self-control. We'll send you to do some shopping in the nearest town." The elder explained to my brother and Pairo, his hands behind his back.  
_"_Really? We're going to the outside world?" My brother asked excitedly, happy to go to the outside world. I wished I could go with them; but I was already in risk of making the elder angry by following them here secretly to watch them off. I couldn't risk being punished for actually going with them.  
_"_Remember that it's for the test. Your job is to do the shopping and return within one day without using your scarlet eyes. But you'll share the responsibility with a partner and go together. Choose someone carefully." The elder said to my brother, pointing to the three men behind him. I knew my brother though; he would choose Pairo to go with him; Pairo was our best friend in the entire world!_

_My brother looked panicked at the elders' worlds. I would be too if the elder said that to me and made me choose between the three guys behind him.  
_"_Partner?" My brother said panicked as he looked between all the guys. My brother placed a hand on his hip as he looked at them, a hand on his chin. He took a quick look at Pairo, making me duck under the bush some more. I saw him look slightly shocked at first, having just caught me, but quickly changed it to a sly smile as he looked back at the elder; pretending as if he just thought of something.  
_"_I choose Pairo!" My brother said confidently, nodding his head. Pairo looked at my brother, slightly shocked at his decision as the elder leaned forward, angered by my brothers words at not picking any of the adults.  
_"_Don't you understand? This is shopping for a huge amount of daily goods for the clan and takes a lot of strength! If you take Pairo with the disabled eyes with you…" The elder began lecturing at my brother, trying to get him to change his mind.  
_"_Even so, I'm fine with Pairo. If it's with him I won't regret any result." My brother explained to the elder, who was looking angrier with the decision my brother had made. He eventually gave up and sighed to himself.  
_"_Whatever." The elder said in defeat, unhappy with my brother's decision._

_My brother smiled excitedly as he closed his eyes and then looked at Pairo with a wide smile, his hand clenched in excitement.  
_"_I did it. Pairo we can go together!" My brother said to Pairo excitedly. Pairo looked at my brother, unable to believe what he was saying.  
_"_Am I really okay?" Pairo questioned my brother. My brother of course just stood up straight and held out his arms to either side, keeping the wide smile on his face.  
_"_Of course! It can't be anyone but you." My brother said to him, punching his arm lightly. Pairo thought about it for a second, before looking up to my brother with a determined smile and nodded his head, humming slightly._

_I couldn't help but smile widely myself, squeezing the life out of the cat in excitement. They would soon be going to the outside world!  
_"_Well then, I'm going to put this medicine in your eyes. Once this medicine is in effect, if your eyes go scarlet even once during the next twenty four hours, even if you managed to calm down your eyes won't turn back for the remaining hours." The elder explained, holding up a small vial filled with a dark blue liquid. I looked at the vial as closely as I could without giving away my hiding spot. It seemed like a dirty trick to me; it was cheating in my eyes.  
_"_If your eyes turn scarlet in the middle of the day, you'll have to stop doing the errands and return immediately. Well then, take the medicine now." The elder explained to my brother, who nodded, agreeing with the terms of the test._

_Pairo walked over to the elder and held out his hand for the medicine. The elder dropped it into his hand; however it bounced and fell to the floor. I furrowed my brows as Pairo got onto his hands and knees, feeling around for the medicine vial.  
_"_Pairo let me." My brother offered as he walked behind Pairo.  
_"_It's fine. I can search for it myself. As your partner, I'll do what I can on my own." Pairo said to my brother, smiling determinedly. He went back to feeling around for the vial until he looked surprised and brought it to his face, smiling widely to himself in triumph.  
_"_Found it." Pairo said to my brother, smiling up at him. I couldn't help but smile widely myself, hugging the cat close to me. This was going to be the longest twenty four hours in my life, waiting for my big brother and Pairo to come back home. But first, I had to get home myself, without getting caught by the elder or his advisors._

_I was about to turn around to crawl out of the forest so I could get back home, that was until Quishkie escaped my grasp and darted out of the bushes. In a panic I held my hand out to try and grab his tail, however failed miserably.  
_"_Quishkie come back!" I yelled in a hushed tone; however I was ignored by the cat entirely. I heard the elder hum slightly as he watched the cat dart between his legs and back to the village.  
_"_I know your hiding young lady, come out." The elder said, as if not surprised that I was even there. I couldn't help but swallow a forming lump in my throat and crawled out of the bushes. I looked up at the elder from my hands and knees, furrowing my brows and frowning widely, apologising silently for following them when I wasn't told.  
_"_I'm sorry! I wanted to watch big brother go." I said to him, backing off slightly into the bushes once more. The elder hummed to himself in thought as he glared at me. I knew I had done wrong. He turned back to my brother, a serious look on his face.  
_"_On top of your shopping, you will be baby-sitting your sister to add an extra challenge. She's young and her eyes are more prone to turning scarlet than yours or Pairo's. The same rule applies to her." The elder said to my brother as I fully crawled out from the bushes and scampered behind my brother to keep myself hidden.  
_"_I'm sorry." I muttered to my brother apologetically. Sure I wanted to go to the outside world, but it was still scary and I wasn't sure if I wanted to go quite yet. I felt a hand on top of my head and looked to see who it belonged to. I was relieved when I saw it was Pairo, who smiled kindly at me; making me smile back slightly at him._

_We began dripping the medicine into our eyes. My brother had to help me with mine, as I was fidgeting a lot from having water dropped into them. I even got scolded about rubbing my eyes otherwise I would make them sore. Once we were ready we climbed onto the giant birds to ride out to the outside world. We had only two. One of them was going to be used to carry back the shopping. I climbed into the front as my brother sat behind me and Pairo sat behind him. I held onto the bird's feather tightly, not wanting to fall off. With that, we were off on our way to the nearest village to gather supplies for ours._

_We got to the neighbouring village quite quickly on the birds. My brother had hoped off and took out the shopping list from his trouser pocket while me and Pairo stayed on. Pairo kept his arms either side of my shoulders whilst holding the reins to make sure I didn't slip off. The three of us looked around in excitement as we wondered around the town. _

_We quickly got our shopping for the village. I was excited to see all the sights of everything around me. But I had to be smart and not get too excited, otherwise it would be my fault that my brother failed the self-control test and I didn't want that to happen. _

_I went to help Pairo carry back the last of our things as my brother secured our shopping onto the giant transport bird we were using. Me and Pairo were too busy talking that we didn't notice where we were going and knocked into some people, sending us to the ground. I heard the glass bottle that Pairo was holding break on the ground as I spilled the sack of rice I was carrying back onto the floor from the sudden collision.  
_"_Look you, you brats." One of the men said to us. I looked at them closely. Two of them was very skinny, while the third man who was in the middle was quite chubby. The skinny man on the right placed a hand onto his head as he looked away from us.  
_"_You made a fucking mess." The man said. I hesitantly turned my attention away from them and rubbed Pairo's back, trying to help him calm down; although I was scared a lot and couldn't stop myself from shaking.  
_"_Pairo! Mishka! Are you two alright? Are you hurt?" My brother asked us as he came and kneeled in front of Pairo. Pairo sat up straight on his knees and held out his hands showing my brother he was okay.  
_"_I'm fine. I just stumbled a little." Pairo said. Pairo and my brother looked at me with concern. I shook my head to my brother's question.  
_"_I'm okay, I didn't want where I was going." I said to him honestly. My brother looked over me and Pairo carefully, trying to decide for himself if we were actually alright like we said we were._

_I heard movement behind me and couldn't help but freeze as it sounded like on the men was coming towards us from behind.  
_"_Are you with these brats?" One of the men questioned, making my brother look up to him.  
_"_Look, my important suit is ruined with wine. What'cha gonna do about it?" Another voice asked. It was different to the first man talking, so it must have been the other really skinny guy who the chubby guy who spoke. But seeing as he said suit I could only assume it was the other skinny guy.  
_"_You liars! I was watching. It was you who-" A lady at one of the market stalls began yelling towards the guys who towered over us, making me look at her with wide eyes. She was standing up for us? I never expected that. She was however cut off by one of the men groaning at her.  
_"_Be prepared for consequences if you talk. So, what were you saying?" The man in the white suit asked, leaning forward after voicing his threat. The woman backed away, looking at the man afraid as if he would do something to her.  
_"_No, umm…" She began saying, shaking her head.  
_"_I'm sorry. It was my fault." Pairo said, taking the blame for me and him tripping in front of the guys. I nodded my head looking at the woman as well.  
_"_Mine too! I'm sorry." I said to her, not wanting her to feel bad for not standing up to the man or anything._

_Movement behind us was heard once more. I turned my head over my shoulder to see the guy in the white suit smirking down at us, his hands in his pocket. I couldn't help but move slightly closer to Pairo as he was next to me, grabbing a hold of his training shirt for some sort of protection; the man was scary.  
_"_I don't need your apologies. Gimme money." The man said to us.  
_"_What?" My brother questioned angrily. I looked at my brother with wide eyes, my brother was brave I knew that; but he couldn't take on a full grown man no matter how much he thought he could.  
_"_Big brother please calm down." I asked him as Pairo gently took my hand off his sleeve and held his hand out to my brother, then placed his other hand onto his bag.  
_"_Wait. Um, if it's just money… We only have this much." Pairo said, rummaging through his bag and taking out a jar full of the rest of the money we had. My brother glared up to the man through the top of his eye lids. I looked at the jar and frowned widely, it was all the money Pairo was saving back home._

_Pairo handed the jar to the man who took it without a second though. He looked at the jar oddly and shook it about as if it was a foreign currency.  
_"_Hey, what's this? They're all one Jenny coins. You can't get shit with this pitiful sum." The man said, dropping the jar to the floor. The jar smashed against the ground, leaving the money scattered everywhere. My brother stood up angrily, glaring even more at the men.  
_"_Bastard!" My brother said as Pairo stood up after him, grabbing him by the arm. I stood up as well and threw my hands against his chest to help Pairo keep him in his spot, or at least move him back.  
_"_No, Kurapika! Let's just apologies and ask them to let us go." Pairo begged my brother as I nodded my head, looking at him with furrowed brows.  
_"_Please big brother let's just go." I begged along with Pairo, hoping he would listen to us. My brother stood up straight as Pairo dropped down to his hands and knees looking up to the three men.  
_"_I'm sorry please forgive us." Pairo said first. I quickly got into my hands and knees and bowed my head down closing my eyes tightly.  
_"_I'm sorry please forgive us." I said to them keeping my head down. I heard my brother shift behind us as he got onto one knee doing the same.  
_"_I'm sorry. Please forgive us." My brother said to the men who continued to tower over us; he wasn't thrilled about it though, it was in his voice.  
_"_I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Pairo kept repeating as I kept my head down.  
_"_I'm really sorry." I said to them, not daring to look at them.  
_"_I'm sorry. Please forgive us." My brother repeated to the men._

_I couldn't help but continue to shake in fear. I kept my eyes closed tightly as I tried to think of something happy. I didn't want to ruin the exam for my brother and let my scarlet eyes be seen because of these men. I would feel guilty, seeing as I wasn't even meant to be here and was only on this trip with them because I was caught by the elder.  
_"_Just forgive them already."  
_"_They're only children." The crowd began saying. I heard Pairo shift from in front of me and looked up, opening an eye to see him begin picking up his savings. I crawled over keeping my head low and began helping him as my brother began helping us as well.  
_"_Shut up. You picking a fight?" The man in the white suit yelled as my brother got out a brown bag from his pocket. We began dropping the money into the brown bag; if the men rejected it then it meant they didn't want it right? As the last of the money was collected my brother closed up the bag and held it to Pairo.  
_"_Here, Pairo." My brother said smiling at my brother.  
_"_Thank you, Kurapika, Mishka." Pairo said, making me smile at him as he took the bag gratefully.  
_"_You got it tough too. Looking after a cripple and baby." The men said to my brother making the three of us look at him.  
_"_Gotta suck to live like you." The other man said as the three of them laughed at us. I furrowed my brows as I scooted closer to Pairo and grabbed his training shirt sleeve, frowning deeply at the men. They had no right to make fun of any of us; and yet they were. Is this what the outside world was really like?  
_"_For real." The third man said as they continued laughing._

_I looked at my brother to see his eyes had turned scarlet. My own eyes turned wide, that meant he had failed the test. My brother began standing up and slowly walked towards the men before running at them and swinging a fist at the man with the white suit. He punched him in the face and then swung a kick at him, then kicked the other guy in the green shirt and hat down and then punched the chubby man. I held onto Pairo's training shirt tightly as I furrowed my brows. I watched as my brother walked towards the man in the white suit.  
_"_You brat…!" The man in the white suit seethed at my brother, his words dripping with poison. My brother however took no noticed and seemed unfazed by the man's tone of voice.  
_"_Get up." My brother demanded from the man in the white suit. The man in the white suit cowered before my brother, refusing to do his simple command.  
_"_Get up!" My brother yelled at him, walking towards the man who shook on the ground. My brother walked over to him and then kicked him in the stomach making the crowd gasp in shock and horror. I felt my own vision turn scarlet in fear, I never saw my brother this angry before; it was actually quite scary. I held onto Pairo's shirt tighter than before, pushing myself into his arm.  
_"_I'm telling you to get up! Get up!" My brother yelled at him as he continued to kick him in the stomach._

_Pairo stood up, gently bringing me up with him. We walked close to my brother. Pairo looked at the men as I looked at my brother afraid.  
_"_Forgive me…" The man in the white suit begged as my brother kicked him in the stomach once last time. I quickly went to my brother's side and wrapped my arms around his waist tightly with my eyes screwed shut as Pairo wrapped his arms around my brother's waist as well to get him to stop.  
_"_Stop it, Kurapika!" Pairo begged my brother in desperation as the two of us made him walk backwards slightly.  
_"_Let go, Pairo, Mishka!" My brother commanded from us. We, however, refused to let go of my brother in fear that he would attack the men again.  
_"_That's enough, just stop!" Pairo begged as I nodded my head into my brother's arm, burying it into his tabard.  
_"_Please stop big brother you're being really scary!" I said to him as I heard rummaging. I peeked my head out from my brothers side to see the two other guys help the man in the white suit up.  
_"_Let us go, we were just told to do this!" The man in the white suit explained to us.  
_"_What?! What do you mean?!" My brother demanded from the men as me and Pairo looked at them properly._

_The man in the green shirt and black hat looked at the three of is, his eyebrows furrowed in an apologetic manner, it was as if he was about to be truthful with his words.  
_"_Yesterday a weird pops told us to anger you." The man explained to us as Kurapika placed a hand on mine and Pairo's shoulder in an almost protective manner.  
_"_An old man with point hair?" My brother asked them as the man in the white suit coughed loudly. It sounded like he was trying to bring something back up after being kicked so much by my brother.  
_"_Y-Yes!" The man stuttered to us. My brother stood stiff as if shock to hear who it could be. I had to admit, I wondered on who it was; it could have been anybody but my brother seemed to know exactly who the man was talking about.  
_"_About Pairo too? Did the old man tell you to insult Pairo's body too" My brother asked, dropping his head to glare down at the men. The man in the green shirt and black shirt shook his head as he continued to stare apologetically at my brother.  
_"_No, that was just in a whim… Sorry. Forgive us-" The man began saying and then apologized, looking down to the ground as if ashamed by what he had done. That was until my brother burst from mine and Pairo's grip and then kicked him in the face._

_Me and Pairo quickly latched back onto my brothers body. I kept my arms tightly around his waist as Pairo did the same, his arms just slightly above mine. My brother glared down at the man getting angrier by the second the more this conversation went on.  
_"_As if that's justify it!" My brother yelled at him.  
_"_Kurapika!" Pairo yelled at my brother as I looked up at him with furrowed brows.  
_"_Big brother please stop!" I yelled at him myself until I heard a shriek in fear. The three of us turned our heads to the old lady who was earlier defending us. She looked afraid as she pointed at me and my brother, fear visible in her eyes.  
_"_Scarlet-eyed monsters!" She yelled at us making me stare at her with wide eyes. She thought we were monsters?  
_"_What with those eyes?"  
_"_I've never seen eyes like that."  
_"_What if they're the devil's envoy?"  
_"_Are you for real?"  
_"_Keep away, devils!"  
_"_Get away from this city!"  
_"_Get out!" The crowd began yelling at us. I frowned and couldn't help but try and hide my face into my brother's side. So this was what the outside world was like…it was cruel and didn't like people who looked a little different…I didn't want to go here anymore._

_It was dark by time we managed to get out of the town. We were lucky that we managed to get out shopping out with us, but seeing as we paid it would have been cruel to take it back; but then again they were calling us the devil so I wouldn't have put it past them. _

_I was once again seated in the front of my brother with Pairo behind my brother. I held onto the feathers of the giant birds tightly as I thought over today. I didn't like the outside world anymore. It wasn't very nice.  
_"_Maybe we shouldn't go to the outside world after all." My brother thought out loud to us. I nodded my head in agreement; if everywhere was going to be like that I didn't want to leave the village.  
_"_That's not true." Pairo said to him, sounding shocked by my brother's decision.  
_"_But I ended up with those eyes. And then made Mishka end up with the same because of my attitude." My brother said to him, sounding down about the whole situation that had happened. I looked up at my brother slightly; I couldn't see his eyes, they were shadowed by his fringe. I frowned widely and turned my head forward once more.  
_"_Kurapika, look." Pairo said after some rummaging was heard. I heard my brother gasp in shock slightly as he looked at what Pairo was holding. I turned my head around slightly to see Pairo holding a mirror.  
_"_They're back to their normal colour!" My brother announced, amazed by the colour change. Pairo leaned forward and held the mirror for me to look. I looked into it and smiled widely; my eyes were back to normal too.  
_"_They're blue again!" I announced happily, smiling a wide toothy grin as I turned my head around the best I could to face Pairo._

_Pairo smiled at me and my brother and then placed the mirror back into the back. He then rummaged through his bag again and took out two vials. I looked at them questionably, wondering why he had two vials of the medicine.  
_"_What are those?" My brother asked him, wondering the same thing.  
_"_I switched it with the elder's medicine. When I pretended to have dropped it." Pairo said smiling widely. I couldn't help but try and smile wider, Pairo was very smart for doing that. I couldn't believe he would actually do something like that.  
_"_That time? So, I…" My brother said trailing off in his sentence. We decided to leave it at that as we continued our ride home with our shopping for the village. Now my brother could pass and there was nothing the elder could do about it._

_Day break finally arrived by the time we got back to the village. We found the elder. He stood with his advisors behind him. My brother helped me climb down from the giant bird we rode and placed me back onto the ground. I smiled widely up at him as thanks. We turned out attention to the elder; I was excited to her about my brother passing the test.  
_"_You pass." The elder said simply to my brother, his brows furrowed as if he was upset he had passed. I tightly hugged my brother around his waist as him and Pairo bumped their fists together, the three of us smiling widely at his success._

"After I had passed, I went on a journey to the outside world to find a doctor who could fix Pairo's eyes. During those six weeks, the news of the Kurta clan getting mass murdered came out." Kurapika explained, finishing his story. By the time he had finished the sun was setting. Colours of orange, yellow and reds filled the room. Throughout the entire story, Kurapika couldn't even look up to tell it.  
"Mass murdered…" Leorio said, parroting after him. I frowned deeply remembering clearly what happened to everyone. It was Pairo who led me somewhere safe to hide and told me to stay there until he came back. My vision continued to stay scarlet at the vivid images that had engraved themselves into my memory forever as I kept my hands on Kurapika's shoulder and chest.  
"All one hundred and twenty eight dwellers were killed, and on the murder scene there was a message the culprit supposedly left behind. "We reject no one. So don't take a think from us."" Kurapika said, reading back the message that was left on the elders' body for anyone to discover.

I shivered at the thought. It was a terrible thing to witness in the beginning, but having to remember it made it even worse. I dropped my eyes to Kurapika's bed, just thinking to myself as best as I could; but my thoughts were blurry and warped. I couldn't think straight.  
"So that was the Phantom Troupe…" Leorio said to us quietly.  
"Kurapika…" Gon said, not sure on what else to say. I perked my head up when Kuapika jolted upwards. I looked at him in worry, wondering if he suddenly felt any pain  
"I can see something!" Kurapika exclaimed. We watched him carefully as he placed a hand over his face, trying his best to see whatever it was he was seeing behind those bandages.  
"I'm going up a staircase…" Kurapika said, his sentence trailing off and behind left open. I held onto his clothing tightly as I watched him carefully, wondering what else it was he was seeing.  
"Kurapika. What do you see now?" Leorio questioned my brother. The room fell silent as we waited for Kurapika to tell us what it was he was seeing now. He kept his hand over his eyes as he continued to stay silent.  
"A sunset." Kurapika said to us, but he didn't sound too sure about it.

Leorio quickly ran over to the window and ripped open the curtains. Surely enough there was a sunset outside, but the lights in the room should have given that away. Leorio stared out of the window as he continued to hold onto the curtains tightly.  
"It's not very far away. Could you be more specific? We might be able to identify the place." Leorio explained to Kurapika as he let go of the curtains and turned to face him.  
"Yeah. Before the horizon… A line of mountains… There's a strange rocky mountain with a large hole in it." Kurapika explained, trying to get in as much detail as he could. Leorio looked back out of the window once more and brought up his arm, shielding his eyes from the bright setting sun light that leaked into the room.  
"What else?" Leorio asked Kurapika, trying to see if he could pinpoint the location.  
"A river… I see a river on the right. Wait. Someone's appeared." Kurapika said, bringing all our attention to him. I looked at him in question and wide eyed, wondering if he was able to see exactly who it was.  
"Is it the culprit?" Killua asked Kurapika seriously, speaking up for the second time since he had been in the room.  
"What do they look like?" Gon egged on as I stayed quiet, watching Kurapika closely.  
"There's a piercing near his mouth and his clothes are black and resemble a priest. On his palm… A spider tattoo!" Kurapika announced making all of us in the room gasp as the information.

I watched Kurapika closely as it looked like he tried to see more. He held his hand in a tight fist and then sighed, leaning back against the bed head rest.  
"I can't see anymore." Kurapika said, defeat evident in his voice. I thought over the information given to us by Kurapika. A spider tattoo…at least we now knew it was the Phantom Troupe involved and not just someone random who wanted the eyes.  
"A spider tattoo is the Phantom Troupes symbol, right?" Gon questioned my brother. I nodded my head, looking at Gon with a frown, silently telling him he was right as I kept quiet.  
"Moreover, the number on it was four just like Hisoka's. Why are there two number fours…" Kurapika questioned. I wondered myself. The Phantom Troupe had one of each number, with two number fours running around the place; things were about to get very confusing for us all.

I couldn't help but wonder as to what it all meant, and more so, why Kurapika was able to see for a minute before his vision went. I was confused. But I knew one thing, I was going to get Kurapika's eyes back; no matter what.


	2. Chapter 2

A big thank you to Anime Lover, Anabel-Chocolate-Lover, oOShinahiOo and all silent readers!

**Anime Lover** – I thought it would be fitting, as it's after the Phantom Troupe Arc, and Mishka of course yelled at Kurapika for treating her like such a little kid; so it seemed more fitting.

**oOShinahiOo** – Don't worry about it! We all have lives and we know it's not always possible to review straight off the bat. In this part we should see how she finally reacts once that realisation has kicked in, and I'm glad you liked the flashback part; that was my biggest worry. A second movie?! Oh I can't wait!

Side note! I've recently gotten Bravely Default…it's the most difficult game on normal I've ever played… It's also taking over my life.

* * *

**Let's get the legal stuff out of the way first. I do not own Hunter x Hunter or Hunter x Hunter 2011. All rights and ownership go to the following: Yoshihiro Togashi, Shueisha, Shonen, Kazuhiro Furuhashi, Nobuaki Kishima, Nippon Animation, Viz Media, Fuji TV, Funimation Channel, Satoshi Saga, Yukihiro Matsushite, Makoto Sato, Hiroshi Kojina, Atsushi Maekawa, Tsutomu Kamishiro, Madhouse, NTV, Yuzo Sato, Shoji Yonemura and last but not least Keiichiro Kawaguchi. Whew.**

* * *

I couldn't help but stare at Kurapika. He somehow managed to see something that we could not. As if he was in another room. Of course, the most worrying thing was that there was a spider tattoo on the person's palm with the number four on it. Hisoka was number four and that was what was worrying. Did this man defeat Hisoka? I couldn't think straight; adrenaline and fear pulsed through my veins making my body shake ever so slightly. I wanted to leave, but I wanted to hear everything else first; but my desire to leave and find that man was becoming too great.

As the room fell silent, I could hear my breathing in the back of my throat as I just stared at Kurapika's eyeless face.  
"Does that mean they changed Hisoka to a new number four?" Killua questioned my brother, not exactly getting everything. I had to admit, as much as I liked to think I was and pretend I was understanding everything Kurapika said, I didn't. I was too caught up in preparing myself mentally to find my Kurapika's eyes once more.  
"Hold on. Getting Kurapika's eyes back come first." Leorio said to us, drawing our attention to him. He was scribbling on a notepad. He walked over back to Kurapika's side holding the note pad in his hand. Leorio turned his attention to all of us.  
"Let's find a location with this scenery and we'll find the guy." Leorio said as he placed the small notepad onto Kurapika's knees. I continued to hold my hand on Kurapika's shoulder and chest as I looked at the notepad.

The picture was badly drawn, but it showed basically what Kurapika described, safe for a few houses thrown into the mix for good measure. I couldn't help but look at the picture questionably.  
"What's this? I mean… It's so bad I don't understand anything." Killua complained, making me look at him from the corner of my eyes before flicking them back to the piece of paper on Kurapika's knees. I heard Gon hum agreeing with Killua.  
"It's got down the basics of what we're looking for. It's not that bad." I spoke, the words coming from my mouth being the first I had said for a while.  
"But it's alright! At times like this… Let's use the information site for Hunters!" Gon suggested happily, making me look at him from the corner of my eyes once more. I couldn't help but smile a little, even though my own vision was still red from worry, fear and possibly anger it was nice seeing Gon so happy. I heard Kurapika laugh slightly as the room fell silent.  
"The correct choice." Kurapika said as Leorio crossed his arms in annoyance.  
"What's that?" Leorio questioned, confused by what Gon had said. I was confused by Leorio's words, didn't he know what the Hunter site was? Surely he was joking…

We had to leave Kurapika back in the hospital to visit the local internet café so that we could access the Hunter website. However, as we were leaving I felt Kurapika grab my wrist, making me stop walking and turn my head slightly over my shoulder to look at him. I looked back quickly to Gon, Killua and Leorio.  
"I'll catch up, go ahead without me." I said to them a small smile crossing my face. The three nodded and left the room quite quickly as I turned my head to face my brother once more. Once the door clicked shut, my brother let go of my wrist.

Silence fell around us; it was strange. It was strange seeing Kurapika so hurt, he was always able to do things for himself; now without his eyes it was kind of like looking after Pairo again back at the village before it was destroyed and residents killed.  
"I don't want you to go after Pairo." Kurapika said to me, breaking the silence. I looked at him shocked through my scarlet eyes, adrenaline to search for him still pumping through my veins.  
"But why not? I want to see for myself what's happening and if someone is pretending to be Pa-" I began saying until I felt my brother shift slightly to sit more comfortably against the bed head rest.  
"I said no. If he took my eyes so easily what chance do you think you have? It's too dangerous." Kurapika said to me, taking me back by surprise. After everything that happened in Yorknew city. Did he forget that me and Gon saved him from being captured by the Phantom Troupe because he nearly lost his temper?! It made me angry that my own brother didn't have a lot of faith in me.  
"It's upsetting. But I think it'll be best if you stay here once you've been on the Hunter website with Gon and Killua. Can you promise me that you will not go after Pairo?" Kurapika asked me sternly, looking at me as if he could still actually see me. I looked at him in disbelief before sighing slightly to myself and dropping my head; nodding it slightly.  
"I promise." I said to him. I felt him place a hand onto my shoulder before moving it up to the top of my head and scuffing up my hair. I looked at Kurapika from the tops of my eyelids to see him smiling ever so slightly.  
"Good. Thank you, Mishka." Kurapika said to me, making me nod my head once more into his hand.

Kurapika dropped his hand from my head allowing me to stand up. I gave him a quick tight hug before making my way to the door. Exiting the room I closed the door behind me and walked down the hall way; however my legs had stopped moving after a few steps. I felt ill, the adrenaline from earlier having died away leaving only feelings of fear and doubt. I couldn't help but drop down to the floor and wrapped my arms around my legs, burying my face into my trouser covered knees. I felt so useless, yet earlier I felt so sure that I could do it. My shoulders shook as I thought over everything Kurapika said. Out there was someone pretending to be our best friend and they took Kurapika's eyes… What would I do if I ever faced them? What if it wasn't someone pretending after all and it was Pairo…would he forgive me for not waiting for him like I said I would? So many questions ran through my mind, it was becoming overwhelming.  
"You okay, Mishka?" I heard a familiar voice, jolting me out of my own thoughts. I brought my head up from my knees and look at the face.

Gon and Killua were standing in front of me with Leorio standing a bit away from us, Gon looking more worried than Killua but I was used to that. I smiled through furrowed brows and nodded my head.  
"I'm okay. I seem to cry over a lot of things, don't I?" I asked in a joking manner as I wiped my eyes with the sleeve of my shirt, bringing myself up from the ground slowly as my legs felt like they would give out at any second.  
"It's understandable though. By Kurapika's story you three were really close." Killua commented as he shoved his hands into his pockets. I nodded my head agreeing with his sentence.  
"Yeah we were. Pairo was practically a brother to me. To hear someone running around pretending to be him made me so angry. I felt like I could go and bring that person to justice. But now, I'm not sure if I could bring myself to do it." I explained to the two, sharing my thoughts and feelings on the whole situation. I heard Killua hum slightly in thought as Gon smiled widely trying to bring up the mood once more.  
"We can think of something if that happens. For now, let's just get Kurapika's eyes." Gon said cheerfully, changing the mood of the hallway. I smiled back slightly and nodded my head before opening up my shoulder bag and digging through it.  
"I'm going to go and put these in before we leave, okay?" I said to them, digging out the small box that held my contacts in. I hadn't worn them since Yorknew city and even then I didn't wear them all the time like I had intended to do. The two nodded their heads allowing me to make a hasty retreat to the toilets.

It hadn't taken my long to put in my contacts, I was slightly less fearful about putting something in my eyes this time than the first time. However once that was done I shoved the small box into my shoulder bag once more and just stood still, thinking over everything my brother said. He made me promise to stay there with him because it might have been too dangerous…I didn't want to do that. I sighed loudly to myself as I leaned forward and grabbed the edge of the sink, staring down into the basin. I felt lost; I didn't know what to do. Gon and Killua believed I was going with them and Kurapika believed I was staying with him…what was I going to do? I shook my head and brought myself up from the sink, I would have to think over everything and make a decision for either the better or worse. Walking out of the bathroom I met up with Gon and Killua once more and smiled widely showing I was okay. Whilst my vision was still scarlet, the black contacts didn't allow the colour to shine through, it was a blessing.

We made our way to the internet café and sat right in the back. Leorio sat in front of the computer as me, Gon and Killua stood at either side of him. We used Gon's card this time to travel to the Hunter website as there was no fear of someone looking for us. Leorio made a view clicks as we watched in silence, then leaned back in his chair.  
"The search is ready. The results are too broad like this…We need to narrow down the conditions more…" He told us quietly, looking at the screen in confusion. The different countries showed on the screen, all surrounded by the sea. There was heat like spots on the screen showing the placed that looked like the place Leorio had drawn. Who would have thought there was quite a few.  
"What if you only display locations that are about ten minutes away from our location?" Killua suggested to Leorio. Leorio thought about it for a second before typing in the condition into the search function.  
"That's right." He said with a small smile on his face as me and Gon continued to stare at the screen.

The screen pinpointed our location before narrowing it down into a small strip. It zoomed in to the land and showed all the places that were ten minutes away from us that looked like Leorio's drawing. I looked at the screen confused as did everyone else.  
"Totoria district?" Leorio questioned making Gon lean forward slightly, looking at the computer results a bit more closely.  
"Is that man's headquarters somewhere there?" Gon questioned, dragging his eyes away from the screen and looking at Leorio.  
"Yeah…This is still pretty broad but we have no choice but to search them one by one." Leorio said looking back at the screen. I looked up to Leorio slightly before looking at the screen once more then looked back at Gon as he looked at Leorio with a wide smile on his face.  
"With this amount of matches it'll work out somehow!" Gon said with enthusiasm. I nodded my head smiling widely.  
"I guess." Killua said with mild defeat in his voice. Leorio smiled at the three of us, an apologetic look on his face.  
"I'd want to come with you but…" Leorio said trailing off in his sentence. Gon continued to smile widely at Leorio as Leorio's smile dropped.  
"You stay here looking after Kurapika." Gon said making Leorio smile once more and nod his head agreeing with what he should do.  
"Yeah, leave it to me. Did Kurapika say it was okay for you to go, Mishka? Considering the circumstances…" Leorio said looking at me questionably making the two boys look at my questionably as well, waiting for my answer.

I couldn't help but feel myself stiffen slightly as I thought through all the responses. I had to be quick otherwise whatever I said Leorio would doubt, as would Gon and Killua. In the end I smiled widely at Leorio and nodded my head.  
"Yeah, he said it was fine. I'll be with Gon and Killua after all and nothing really bad has happened since I've been with them." I said to him smiling widely, lying through my teeth. Kurapika was going to ground me so much, or worse make me travel with him once he found out what I said to Leorio. Everything I had said was a lie and it made me feel uncomfortable.

Leorio looked at me questionably before looking back at the computer screen with a small smile on his face. I couldn't help but sigh out of relief slightly, earning a sly look from Killua. I glared at him slightly, puffing out my cheeks as he continued to look at me slyly before looking back at Leorio who stared at the computer screen; oblivious to our silent mini war.  
"Killua, Mishka, let's leave straight away." Gon said to me and Killua, making us snap our heads away from our silent mini war. I nodded my head quickly with a wide smile on my face.  
"Yeah!" Killua said as Gon took off running. I followed behind with Killua following me, until his footsteps slowed to a stop. I turned back to him to see him holding Gon's Hunter Licence.  
"You're forgetting your Hunter Licence!" Killua yelled over to Gon. I turned my attention back over to Gon, who had stopped by the door and turned his attention to Killua, smiling widely.  
"You can hold onto it!" Gon yelled making me giggle at his trust with Killua holding his licence. I had to admit, I would do the same; we had a habit of leaving our belongings with each other, we trusted each other dearly.

I walked back to Killua and Leorio, Killua was muttering something to himself. I quickly grabbed his wrist and began pulling him with me towards the exit.  
"He'll leave without us. Bye bye Leorio!" I said to Killua, speeding my walk into a small jog and turning my attention to Leorio, waving to him with my free hand. I turned my attention back to the front once more when Leorio smiled at back at me.  
"I'm counting on you! I'll call if something new comes up!" Leorio shouted over to us. As me and Killua neared the door, Gon opened it and turned his attention back to Leorio, waving his arm at him as well with a wide smile on his face.  
"Okay. We'll defiantly find the place!" Gon yelled back to Leorio cheerfully. Me and Killua reached Gon. I let go of Killua's wrist as the three of us ran out of the internet café, onto our unknown destination to find the place that Kurapika described, to find his eyes!

Our journey led far into the next day. We didn't sleep…we couldn't sleep. The prospect of a new miniature adventure to help Kurapika was all too exciting, even though it shouldn't be. Or maybe, for me it was the excitement about disobeying my brother's orders. I loved him dearly, but I felt this was something I needed to do; he always helped me so now it was my turn to help him.

The three of us reached the top of a cliff. The rock was white in colour, so it was most likely full of chalk. It over looked a giant piece of land covered in trees and rivers. There was mountains scattered across the land, it was something spectacular to see. I smiled widely at the site, my hair being blown back by the updraft from the cliff. As I walked closer to the cliff edge, I looked down and immediately froze. We were incredibly high up. I walked backwards, putting myself between the boys much faster than I had walked towards the cliff edge.  
"Is everything visible from here part of the Totoria District?" Gon asked, his expression turning serious.  
"Yeah. Even if we go through the places one by one it'll take two or three days." Killua said to us, shoving his hands into his pockets. I hummed slightly in thought to myself, what could we do to make the search quicker?  
"Let's hurry. I'll look from that town." Gon said, pointing to the town in the west. Killua smirked at him and nodded his head towards the town in the East.  
"Then I'll start from there…Who should Mishka go with?" Killua asked, dropping his hand to his side. Gon hummed to himself slightly in thought as I furrowed my brows. I could go by myself, but if I was the one who met Pairo, then I would be in trouble; I don't know if I would be able to find it in me to fight him.  
"Why don't you go with Killua this time? You always keep me company." Gon said to me, keeping the smile on his face. I nodded my head, smiling widely at Gon. I could do that, and he was right; with everything we had been doing so far I always went with Gon. We both know Killua worked better alone, but he could probably still do with the company if given the option. Besides, Killua knows I can keep up with him; he taught me a thing or two when we went to rescue Zushi back at Heavens Arena.  
"Okay, sounds good." Killua said to Gon, a smile sitting on his face to match Gon.

The three of us fell silent as we looked back over the cliff, now we just had to decide a meeting point, or a time to call in case we couldn't meet each other.  
"So, where shall we reunite?" Killua asked as the three of us browsed over the towns that the cliff looked over. Gon pointed to the middle town. It looked far more developed than the others and had a clock tower shining through the sky.  
"You see that clock tower in the middle of that city?" Gon asked, his voice sounding as cheerful as usual. I nodded my head as Killua stuffed his hands into his shorts pockets.  
"How about there at six tonight?" Gon asked us. I nodded my head, smiling widely at him, showing I understood. I quickly took out my phone and set an alarm for at least an hour ahead of that time, just in case me and Killua got caught up in our searching.  
"Got it." Killua answered simply as I flipped my phone shut and stuffed it into my trouser pockets. The three of us then departed ways. Gon running down the cliff face while I followed Killua who ran with his hands in his pockets down the track road towards the Eastern city.

Me and Killua had ran through the entire Eastern city. We climbed high and low, well…Killua climbed high I stayed low. And at time, Killua dragged me up with him to the tops of buildings to get a better look at things to see if we could find the place where Pairo and that man resided. However, our search was turning fruitless and soon it was becoming dark.  
"So, why did you lie to Leorio?" Killua asked me as we ran through the darkening Eastern town. I looked at him from the corner of my eyes, before looking ahead of me once more.  
"Kurapika always helps me, no matter what. He always has. I want to help him this time, and I want to see for myself just who is controlling Pairo and why." I explained to Killua, keeping a serious note within my voice and gaze. It still made me angry to know that someone was controlling Pairo and that they had Kurapika's eyes. It made me so angry I could swear my blood would boil; but it was still a question of rather or not I could do anything if I ever came across him. Killua left the conversation at that, something I was grateful for.

Killua dragged me to the top of a very tall tower. At first I got brave and decided to look over the edge. However, that soon changed as my fear got caught in my throat and made me retreat to the safety of Killua's side; that stood right in the middle of the tower. I heard Killua sigh and looked at him through the corner of my eyes.  
"Maybe we should head back to Gon for now." Killua said as he looked at me. I nodded my head and slowly followed him as he walked to the edge of the tower. He grabbed my wrist and closed his eyes, then dropped himself and me off the side. I couldn't help but close my eyes tightly as we fell to the bottom, latching onto his arm for my life. The two of us landed on the ground with her knees bent as safe as we could be. I had to breathe heavily, just to make sure I was still alive.  
"Ready?" Killua asked as he looked at me slyly. I glared at him slightly as I let go of his arm and quickly took out my contact lenses. The sudden blast of air before I closed my eyes had dried and irritated them. Keeping the palm of my hand flat, I dug through my messenger back and found the small box. Placing them inside I dumped the pair into there and nodded my head to Killua, dropping the box back into my bag. Together, we took off through the Eastern town, speeding our way towards the town in the middle with the giant clock tower.

I followed Killua to the middle town. We had ran through the forest that separated them quickly; I was lucky that I could keep up with Killua now. After all our time running and travelling together, it would have been a shock if I couldn't.

Once we got to the town, the sun had completely disappeared and was instead replaced with a bright yellow moon with stars dotted across the blackened sky. It looked beautiful, however with the lights on it soon became hard to see. The two of us wandered through the crowd, looking for our spikey haired friend. We eventually found him; he was talking to someone about his height wearing blue overalls and a white shirt underneath. Their hair was blonde and their skin was quite pale.

Me and Killua looked at each other before looking questionably at the blonde boy he was talking to. The blonde boy was the first to notice us, before Gon turned his attention and smiled widely; waving his arm into the air.  
"Killua, Mishka!" Gon said cheerfully and came running over to us. I smiled widely at Gon as Killua shoved his hands into his shorts pockets and smiled lightly back at Gon as well. Gon stopped in front of us and kept the wide smile on his face.  
"How did it go?" Gon asked us excitedly.  
"What about you?" Killua asked back, shooting Gon's question back at him. Gon chuckled nervously to himself as he scratched the back of his head, closing his eyes in defeat.  
"I couldn't find it." Gon admitted to us. I furrowed my brows slightly but kept smiling at him all the same. We could still look, that was okay.  
"I see. Same here." Killua said, closing his eyes slightly. I heard footsteps walk towards us and turned my attention to them. It was the blonde boy with the blue overalls. He walked over to us with a small smile. His eyes were light blue now that I could see them.

Killua turned his attention to the blonde haired boy as well, the two of us wondering who he was. Gon smiled widely as he pointed his hand to him, turn turned his attention to him slightly as he stopped beside Gon.  
"I'll introduce you, Killua, Mishka. This is Retz, the Doll Maker. We met earlier and became friends." Gon said to us, dropping his hand back to his side. I looked at Gon slightly questionably, just like that? They became friends just like that? I mean I know we did the same with Killua but… I guess I felt a little jealous…and I don't know why and I couldn't think why; I just felt jealous.  
"Nice to meet you." Retz said to us, holding out a hand to me. I hesitated at first, but eventually placed my hand into his lightly, keeping quiet and shaking it every so lightly. Retz looked at me questionably before turning his attention to Killua and holding out his hand to him. I looked at Killua slightly myself. He was glaring at Retz hand.

I lightly elbowed Killua into his side, kicking him out of his glare. Killua turned his attention to me quickly before closing his eyes and ignoring Retz hand. Turning my attention back to Gon, I noticed Retz looked concerned at Killua's glare. Gon however did seem to notice the small exchanged going on between us. He was still smiling widely and happily, as if everything was okay.  
"Retz is really amazing! The doll looks like it's alive-" Gon was saying until Killua cut him off.  
"Rather than that, don't we have work to do?" Killua questioned Gon. I nodded my head quickly, agreeing with Killua. We really had to find that place that Kurapika was describing. The sooner the better. Gon furrowed his brows slightly and scratched the back of his head nervously.  
"That's right. I asked Retz about it too. He had a hunch of the place, so we searched together. We searched around quite a lot, but we couldn't find anything today." Gon said cheerfully as he swung an arm around Retz shoulder. I furrowed my brows at the news as Killua sighed slightly to himself.  
"Really?" Killua asked him. Retz nodded his head, seeming taken back by Gon's happiness and friendly manner. I don't see why he would have if they became friends so easily!  
"But no worries! He said he'll help me tomorrow, too!" Gon said to us, keeping the wide smile on his face.

I couldn't help but furrow my brows even more and look away slightly to the ground. I fidgeted on my feet and shuffled my weight from one foot to another. I knew Gon was a friendly person and this usually didn't bother me. But…when we met Zushi he didn't instantly become friends and even when we met Killua we all didn't instantly become friends. The way Gon spoke and acted, it made it seem like they instantly became friends with one other and that is what upset me so much. That was probably the root of my jealously.  
"It's getting late so I thought we'd check the remaining locations tomorrow…" Retz said, jogging me out of my thoughts. I looked at him questionably as Killua clicked his tongue in annoyance.  
"Sounds like a shady story. Gon, why did you bring someone like this along?" Killua questioned Gon harshly. I turned my attention to Gon as Killua looked at him harshly. That was when Retz glared at Killua and clenched his teeth together.  
"What?" He demanded from Killua, taking offense to Killua's accusations. Gon seemed surprised himself, his smile disappearing as he looked between Retz and Killua.  
"The "having a hunch" part sounds suspicious too. You could be a pilferer or something." Killua said to Retz, closing his eyes once more and leaned back slightly, pointing his hand at Ret.

Retz shrugged off Gon's shoulder as he began stepping forward, keeping his glare steady on Killua who didn't take notice of Retz dislike towards he's words.  
"What's your problem?! I'm helping because Gon asked me to! Why are you so rude?! Apologise!" Retz started shouting at Killua. I looked at Killua, who glared angrily at Retz. I began tugging at his sleeve slightly.  
"Killua…I think you-" I began saying until Killua launched his hand forward, striking Retz in the chest and sending him flying backwards.  
"Shut up!" He yelled as Retz hit the ground hard, making a yelping sound as he did with his things sprawling all across the floor in a jumbled mess. I couldn't help but gasp and clamped my hands over my mouth as I looked at Retz wide eyed. I could imagine Killua was jealous too, but I didn't think he would react like that. Gon instantly ran to Retz side in a panic state as Killua stood there looking shocked at what he did.  
"Are you alright? Did you get hurt? Stop that already, Killua!" Gon asked Retz, then yelled at Killua. I dropped my hands back to my side as I watched Killua; he just stared at his hand and then stared back at Retz, as if catching onto something.  
"You…could you be… A girl?" Killua asked making me look at Retz with wide eyes.  
"A girl!?" Me and Gon questioned loudly at the same time. But Retz was completely flat! Okay…I was also completely flat…but he…she…had really short hair! Was Retz really a girl?

The four of us, although awkwardly and silently, made our way to a restaurant. We ordered a lot of food between the four of us. I sat next to Killua and Retz as Gon sat next to Killua and Retz. I guess we both thought it would be best to keep Killua away from Retz for a while, after pushing him…her after all. As our food was being placed in front of us, the three of us watched Retz carefully and closely, wondering what her story was.  
"It wasn't my intention to fool you or anything. It's dangerous for a girl to travel alone, so I pretend to be a boy when I'm on tour." Retz explained to us. I couldn't help but look at her questionably; then again I travelled with two boys so I had that going for me. Gon leaned forward as he listened to every word of her story.  
"I see." Gon said with interested.  
"That happens a lot anyway. Mishka looks like a boy sometimes." Killua commented as he rocked backwards and forwards from his chair. I looked at Killua annoyed, puffing out my check before turning my head away and sighing slightly as Gon looked at Killua slightly annoyed.  
"Acting like you knew all along. You didn't know at first either." Gon said to Killua, who stopped rocking on his chair looked at Gon with an annoyed expression.  
"Shut up." Killua said simply to Gon, who just laughed at his serious expression. I heard Retz chuckle slightly and looked at her questionably.  
"You three are really close. That's enviable." Retz commented to us. I couldn't help but smile slightly. She had something to be envious about and I had something to be jealous about, seemed fair.

I heard Killua click his tongue and turned my attention to him. He had closed his eyes again in an annoyed expression.  
"Not really." Killua said bluntly. I sighed slightly at Killua's words, I couldn't tell if he meant it was enviable of our friendship or if we were really close. I thought we were really close. I heard Retz sigh in annoyance herself, before Gon spoke up once more.  
"So you travel all alone?" Gon questioned her, breaking the awkward tension that was rising into the air once more. Retz nodded her head, then looked at the table, averting her gaze from Gon and just concentrating on what was in front of her.  
"Yeah. My big brother is a Doll Maker too, but I wanted to become a professional one by myself, so I'm practicing with street performances while travelling alone for now." Retz explained as she looked down to her box bag that sat next to her, holding all her stuff that was sprawled across the floor earlier thanks to Killua's push. She picked up the doll that sat on the box bag. It looked like a clown, with the green jingly hat and shoes.  
"So maybe this guy is my best friend." Retz said as she held the doll closely to her. Gon took a deeper look at the doll, looking at it with interest and a wide smile.  
"Could it be, that that doll…?" Gon began saying as he trailed off in his sentence. Retz looked up excitedly and happily from the doll to Gon.  
"I made him myself, of course!" Retz said to Gon, sounding proud of her work. Gon smiled widely as he leaned back into his chair, and then leaned forward once more.  
"That's amazing! You'll defiantly become a great doll maker!" Gon said excitedly to Retz; joy clear in his voice as he praised Retz.

I smiled slightly at Gon before looking back at Killua. He had his hands behind his back and looked away from the table. I couldn't help but feel sad by how he looked. It was odd seeing our best friend acting as if he knew someone for years or months like he had known us. I watched as Killua turned his attention back to the doll, staring at it for a moment.  
"That doll has beautiful eyes." Killua commented out of the blue. I turned my attention back to the doll. I stared at it closely, it almost looked like it had the same eyes as Retz…it was actually a little bit freaky.  
"Gon, Killua and Mishka too. Gon's eyes are thoroughly transparent. Killua's eyes are tinged with darkness, yet pure. Mishka's eyes are full of grief and self-doubt, but also innocent and willingness." Retz said to us, taking the three of us back. I had to advert my eyes to the table, hunching my shoulders up and I tightly pressed my lips together. It was a little bit weird, someone looking into my eyes and saying what they held.  
"Stop it. That's creepy." Killua said to her, closing his eyes as he pouted.  
"You're embarrassed, aren't you?" Gon questioned loudly. I heard Killua sit up from his chair and peeked at them slightly.  
"No way!" Killua yelled at Gon, who just laughed at Killua's expression and actions. I couldn't help but laugh slightly to myself as well.

Our laughter among each other was soon broken by Retz voice once more. The three of us turned our attention to her, looking at her questionably.  
"Making eyes for a doll is the most difficult. Whether it lives or dies depends on the quality of its eyes. If you manage to make a doll with perfect eyes, it will gain a soul. Or that's how they say." Retz explained to us, before turning her attention back to Gon with a wide smile on her face.  
"A soul?" Gon parroted after her. I thought over her words for a second. If they had the perfect eyes, they would gain a soul…it may have been out of hope but what if Pairo's body gained a soul again because he now had Kurapika's eyes? No…no that wasn't it. From Leorio's story, Pairo was up and walking before he had Kurapika's eyes, so that couldn't be possible.  
"Killua, Mishka. Something wrong?" Gon questioned, dragging me out of my thoughts. I brought my head up quickly and nodded it, smiling widely at Gon to show I was fine.  
"It's nothing. Alright, let's eat and hit the bed for today. Woah, this is delicious! That's mine!" Killua said as he leaned forward, untangling his fingers from behind him and began tucking into his food, once again stealing bits off of mine and Gon's plate, only to have us steal bits of food off his plate in return with wide smiles.

As the four of us were, for the first time since we met each other, laughing and enjoying our food I felt my phone vibrate. I placed down my fork and dug through my pocket. Flashing on the screen was a picture of Kurapika, his name underneath. I froze instantly and looked at the flashing screen.  
"Who's calling you Mishka?" Gon questioned me as I continued to look down at the screen.  
"K-Kurapika…He's going to be so mad! He's going to make me go with him when I go back I just know it!" I said to them, swallowing the lump in my throat.  
"I'm sure he'll understand. Just tell him what you told us." Gon said to me reassuringly. I nodded my head, and lifted myself from the seat.

Flicking up the phone top I walked out of the little restaurant we were sitting in and placed the phone by my ear.  
"H-hello, Kurap-" I began saying before being cut off.  
"Where are you?! I told you to stay here after you finished your research!" Kurapika yelled down the phone, making me take it away from my ear slightly. I hummed slightly in my throat and placed the phone back to my ear, furrowing my brows.  
"I know but-" I began saying, only to be cut off again.  
"You even lied to Leorio! It's dangerous at the moment, what if you end up losing your eyes or worse?! If Pairo took mine what makes you think he won't take yours?!" Kurapika yelled down the phone once more. I walked away from the restaurant to keep myself out of view as I tried to think what to say to Kurapika. He was angry, very angry.  
"I know but, I need to see for myself. Pairo was like a brother to me too I need to see for myself if it's him or not!" I said down the down to Kurapika, leaning my back against the wall of the restaurant. Silence filled the air as neither of us spoke.  
"Mishka…I…" Kurapika began saying before stopping. I took a deep breath and exhaled deeply, letting myself slide down the wall.  
"I know it's dangerous. But you always help me, ever since we were little. I want to repay the favour…I guess I still feel guilty about leaving the hiding spot Pairo told me to stay at. If there's a chance it's him…I want to apologise. I'm sorry, big brother." I said down the phone as I took it away from my ear and gently tapped the top shut, cutting the call off. I sighed to myself, thinking over what I had said, or even what I was doing. I was going against every word of Kurapika; I was putting myself in danger and all because I wanted to help him so much. I just hoped, it didn't end with me losing my life for the sake of paying back my brother.

Standing up, I gently patted my back, patting away the dust my dress tabard had collected from the wall behind me. I lifted the lid to my phone once more and took a deep breath. Pressing down on the red power button, the phone switched off and then was dropped into my trouser pocket to be forgotten for the rest of my search. I felt awful and knew this was probably going to be the last time I travel with Gon and Killua…I needed to make the most of it. Taking a deep breath I exhaled once more and walked back into the restaurant, unable to shake off the feeling of being watched by something, or someone.

We had finished our meal and rented a room to sleep in at the restaurant. It turned out to be an inn. A rather cheap inn at that. There were only two beds in the room we rented, but there were luckily loads of spare blankets. Gon and Retz claimed a bed as me and Killua claimed the floor at the foot of Gon's bed. I had taken off my dress tabard and folded it up nearly, placing it on the floor next to me. Me and Killua spelt with our backs turned to each for most of the night, until a sudden feeling of being watched woke me up. I sat on the floor, followed by Gon and Killua. It felt hostile, almost blood thirsty. It sent a chill up my spine.

The three of us quietly stood up from the bed and the floor. We peeked out the window, Gon and Killua taking one side as I took the bottom, just peeking my head above the window frame. There was a giant shadow walking alone the path. Eventually a person revealed themselves. They glowed red. They were huge and looked like a lion. When he breathed out, cold air blew from his mouth, visible for all to see. It sent a chill up my spine even more, making me take a small gasp of air along with the boys. That person looked and felt terrifying. He was also recognisable.  
"That's…" Killua began saying, until he let out a loud roar; his voice alone tearing up the ground underneath him into small shattered rubble.  
"Uvogin!" Gon yelled as he continued to roar and shout.  
"But Kurapika took him down!" Killua said back to Gon. I looked at the two, worried, my brows furrowed.  
"His presence feels blood thirsty, I think he wants revenge." I said to the two, worry evident in my voice.  
"What's going on?" A calm and quiet voice asked. We turned out attention to Retz, who wore nothing more than a night dress. Our eyes went wide; I didn't know how she could feel comfortable wearing nothing more than a night dress without any trousers or shorts!

Our thoughts and attention was shattered as the glass behind us broke. All of us yelped as the glass flew into the room. I held my hands behind my head to protect the back of it from the shattered pieces of glass that now laid dormant on the floor.  
"Found you! You're looking for the chain bastards eyes, aren't you?" Uvogin yelled up to us as me, Gon and Killua looked out of the window. My vision turned red with fear as Uvogin looked up to us, a wide smirk on his face. How did he know we were looking for Kurapika's eyes?  
"Come down here!" Uvogin yelled up to us. I couldn't help but duck myself under the window slightly more in hopes that maybe he wouldn't know I'm here.  
"Idiot! As if!" Killua yelled down to Uvogin with a wide grin on his face. Uvogin didn't seem to notice the humour and began glowing, his blood lust like feel becoming stronger. I panicked and scrambled backwards, as Killua and Gon did the same.  
"Run!" Gon yelled as I scrambled to my feet and manically climbed over the bed. I heard Retz squeak as Killua reached the door and yanked it open.  
"Hurry!" Killua yelled as he rushed through the open door first. Gon carrying Retz was second as I went last, running as fast as I could down the wooden hall way, just to get away from Uvogin. As we ran, a shock wave hit the building launching forward through the corridor. Fire soon followed as the building shattered and collapsed around us, leaving nothing more than dust in its wake.

The four of us had landed behind a stone wall. I clenched me teeth tightly together as I pushed myself up weakly. The impact was huge and had really taken its toll on my body. My vision was still red with fear. I could hear the others groan as they began pushing themselves up as well.  
"Are you okay, Retz?" Gon asked through clenched teeth. Retz hummed in response. We looked up and saw that we had landed behind the pillar that stood behind Uvogin. I couldn't help but glare through my red eyes at his back.  
"Escape, Retz!" Gon told Retz sternly.  
"But…" Retz said, trailing off in her sentence.  
"Don't dawdle!" Killua yelled back at her.  
"Hurry!" Gon yelled as I turned my attention to Retz as well.  
"We'll be fine, so just leave!" I told her sternly myself. Retz nodded her head and stood up, looking as if she was a deer caught in head lights. She quickly fled the scene, running as fast as she could to get away.

Gon, Killua and I stood up, glares on our faces as we stared at Uvogin's back. How he came back was beyond us all. Kurapika had killed him; he told us himself and Kurapika never mistook anything for dead unless he knew it was dead.  
"Why has he revived?" Killua asked harshly, staring at his back.  
"I don't know but if he's involved with Kurapika's eyes, we just gotta do it." Gon said as I nodded my head.  
"Chances are, he probably knows about my eyes too, and if he does than we'll be in even more trouble if he still has connections with the Phantom Troupe." I said to the two, who nodded in agreement with my words. I heard Uvogin chuckling to himself as he lifted his glowing red Nen covered arm. It hadn't looked like he ever died; he was rotting and had no signs of rot. His body looked as if it was never dead.  
"Let's go all out." Uvogin said as he turned his attention to the three of us. We gasped as he stomped his foot onto the ground, launching himself with a quick sprint towards us.

The three of us crouched slightly as we continued to glare at the speeding living corpse known as Uvogin. I concentrated most of my Nen into my arms as we watched him speed towards us.  
"Ren!" Gon yelled as the three of us glowed bright white aura's and crossed our arms over our chests to protect ourselves from Uvogin's punch. Uvogin roared as he brought his arm back and then threw it towards us. His red Nen covered fist connected with our white Ren covered arms. We gritted out teeth, trying our best to with strand his attack, but he proved to be too strong and sent us flying back into the wall behind us, knocking it down with our backs.

I covered my mouth as I coughed from the stone dust. I could hear Gon and Killua cough themselves as we turned our attention to Uvogin once more.  
"He's crazy strong." Gon said in awe as we tried desperately to look for Uvogin in the dust of the stone that was knocked down by our backs.  
"That's not just some muscle idiot!" Killua said in shock. I heard chuckling and soon saw the figure of Uvogin through the smoke, his white tooth smirk standing out the most against his shadowed face.  
"Here I come!" I yelled as he came at us with his foot. The three of us jumped out of the way. Gon and Killua jumped to one side as I launched myself forward, rolling under Uvogin and then jumped away to keep my distance from him. Gon and Killua kicked themselves off the wall and ground as I ran at him. The three of us jumped into the air and yelled. Gon and Killua kicked Uvogin in the face as I planted my feet into the small of his back, hoping to send him backwards. The three of us jumped away, landing next to each other. Uvogin didn't budge. Not a single muscle was moved. Instead, he briskly turned his head towards us, keeping that smirk on his face.  
"That tickles. You flies!" He yelled and quickly turned on the balls of his feet swinging his arm towards us.

We weren't expecting his move and were struck with his large muscle covered arm. His strike sent us flying back. Killua rolled backwards as Gon collided with a wall. I collided with the ground and was sent skidding across it after rolling. I gritted my teeth as I pushed myself up once more, my red vision never altering or showing any sign of leaving.  
"He's coming!" Killua yelled as Uvogin punched into the air. Rocks started harling towards Killua, who did his best to dodge them but was then punched away by Uvogin who used the flying projectiles to his advantage.

Next, Uvogin went after Gon. Gon tried his best to get away but was grabbed by his leg. Gon held onto a rock tightly as he was lifted into the air by his leg. Uvogin then brought his head forward. I cringed as I heard the sound of teeth meeting rock, only suggesting that Gon had used the rock to protect himself. Uvogin then threw Gon across the broken court yard, sending him flying into Killua.

He then turned his attention to me. I stood stark still, my breath catching into my throat as I stared at him in fear. I could feel every muscle and fibre in my body shake in fear as I stared at the risen Phantom Troupe member, who did nothing more than smirk at me with his white teeth. I stepped backwards as he began stepping towards me. I had to do something to protect myself, anything! As Uvogin got closer, I concentrated my Nen as best as I could into my arm and threw it forward sending out my barbed wire with it. I moved my arm, sending it to wrap around Uvogin's wrist. I winced as the wire pierced into my own wrist; but I didn't care right now I had to try and do something, anything to slow him down.

Uvogin however didn't seem to take any notice and instead threw himself forward, taking me by surprise. I gasped as I felt a hand wrap around my throat and lift me into the air. I clamped my hands around his giant hand that clamped around my throat, cutting the air to my lungs.  
"You have the same eyes as that bastard chain user. You two must be related. That means…" He began saying as he started lifting his free hand towards my face, slowly, his fingers shaped like claws about to pick up something. However he stopped, and looked over to the two boys, smirking darkly to himself. I followed his line of site, struggling to keep myself conscious as I tightly gripped onto his hand with my hands, trying to lift myself up to grab some air.  
"This can't be all there is to you." He said as he threw me over to them. The sudden flow of air into my lungs was a shock as I collided with the two boys, sending them deeper into the stone fountain. I coughed as I weakly pushed myself up; I felt like I was going to be sick. I dismissed my barbed wire from around his wrist, still keeping it active me. I weakly removed myself from Killua's lap as Gon did the same, the three of us getting into a position that would allow us to quickly move if need be.

I heard Uvogin shout and looked up to him in terror as he ran at us again, the same quick and deathly speed he did before.  
"First we gotta do something about his punch." Gon said as I weakly nodded my head, only just taking in what Gon was even saying. I looked at Killua in a panic as he stared at Uvogin looking fearful for his life.  
"Are you listening to me, Killua?" Gon asked Killua in a panicked state. Killua jolted and looked at Gon in panic, nodding his head slightly. I turned my attention back to Uvogin as he ran towards us, bringing his arm back.  
"Let's attack his right arm simultaneously!" Gon suggested as me and Killua nodded. Uvogin got closer and closer to us. When he was a mere few feet away he launched his arm forward. The three of us ducked out of the way letting his fist collide with the stone fountain behind us. I quickly launched my hand forward, wrapping his wrist in my barbed wire again, feeling the metal pierce into my own flesh as Gon and Killua threw down their fists, both glowing with Nen.

Uvogin however just smirked at us and punched the three of us away from him with a powerful blow. We landed in a crumpled heap against another stone pillar. Gon hit it first, followed by Killua's body and then mine. I dismissed the wire from Uvogin's wrist once more as we landed in a pile onto the floor. Detangling ourselves, we looked over to Uvogin, who just smirked at us as he began to stand up straight, unaffected by our attacks.  
"His bones should have shattered from that but…" Gon stuttered out as we stared at him in terror, our bodies shaking in fear. Uvogin continued to smirk at us and held his fist tightly in front of him, muttering something to himself with a pleasurable look on his face.  
"You two should run!" Gon said to me and Killua, touching both of our shoulders. I looked at Gon in shock as Killua did the same. I wasn't going to leave Gon here on his own. If he was going to die, then I would stand by him as a friend, I wasn't going to run, and there was no way I could. Besides, if I did; he would most likely come after me anyway, it would defeat the object. I shook my head in objection, looking at Gon seriously through my scarlet eyes. I only earned a glare back from Gon, until I glared back showing him I was serious about staying.

I heard Uvogin chuckle to and turned my attention to him. He smirked as he continued to chuckle at us.  
"Now then… About the time to finish things off!" Uvogin yelled at us. Gon turned his attention to Killua, pushing on his shoulder to get him to run.  
"Hurry!" Gon yelled at him standing up with me following him behind. The two of us stood in front of Killua, hoping he would run. Killua, for whatever reason wasn't himself right now. He needed to get out of here and fast, he needed to run away.  
"Drop dead!" Uvogin yelled as he charged at us. The three of us froze in the spot, watching us Uvogin jumped into the air, getting ready to deal with final blow. I closed my eyes, bracing myself for the impact…but one never came.

Opening my eyes with my breath caught in my throat, I saw the back of Nobunaga. His black hair wasn't tied into a top knot and he wore the grey clothes we saw him in when we trailed him and Machi back in Yorknew City. Looking down at the ground, I could see what looked like animal fur and limbs, without the muscle or bone, scattered across the ground.  
"You brats, what are you doing having such a hard time against a mere doll?" Nobunaga said to us, annoyance in his voice. I looked at him shocked.  
"Nobunaga." Gon said in shock at the man's presence.  
"Doll?" Killua questioned him. I heard rustling of feet and turned my attention back to Uvogin, who stood up with a wide smirk stretched across his face. He no longer wore the animal fur limbs that covered his shoulders and chest.  
"My body is made of steel. Your Katana won't reach my core." Uvogin mocked Nobunaga, keeping that same smirk on his face.

I placed the pieces together, if his body was made of steel…then his teeth that I thought were white were actually steel…that's how they could break through the rock that Gon held in defence so easily. That also explained why that even though I thought my barbed wires were piercing his flesh, they weren't. Not a single mark was on him, not from my barbed wires, not from Gon and Killua's punch and not from Nobunaga's Katana.  
"Shut your trap, you fucking puppet." Nobunaga swore at Uvogin. I looked at Nobunaga with wide eyes. He said Uvogin was his friend and yet he was able to attack him, just like that, even though the man that stood before him looked exactly like his friend…how could he do that?  
"I can taste the joy of fighting once more thanks to this. I'm instructed to kill anyone who gets in my way. Even if the opponent was a former partner." Uvogin mocked to Nobunaga once more. Nobunaga's sword began glowing white with Nen as she shifted his weight, keeping his eyes directly on what we had now learnt was the puppet Uvogin.  
"I told you to shut your trap." Nobunaga said to him once more, irritation evident in his voice. The area around Nobunaga began glowing white; it glowed in circles around him and parted from the ground violently. I couldn't do anything but watch in fear, fearful that my life was about to end at any given moment.

Uvogin seemed unaffected by Nobunaga's Nen circles. They extended to Uvogin, and yet he stood there like it was nothing.  
"En, huh?" Uvogin said to him, looking at the Phantom Troupe member with a smirk.  
"Unfortunately it won't have any effect on me!" Uvogin taunted as he ran at Nobunaga. He threw his fists at the Troupe member, who skilfully dodged each and every one. Uvogin smirked at him as he looked over his shoulder at Nobunaga.  
"What's wrong? You just gonna run? You were strong back when we fought as a team." Uvogin mocked as he threw another punch at Nobunaga. Nobunaga managed to dodge the first one, but was struck by the second and sent flying back into the pillar behind him, crashing into it with a thud and grunting as he fell to the ground. I gasped along with Gon and Killua as we just stared at Nobunaga's body.  
"Big. Bang. IMPACT-" Uvogin began yelling until Nobunaga launched himself in front of him and swung his Katana skilfully at Uvogin several times. As swiftly as Nobunaga swung his weapon, he seethed it with no sound; apart from the sound of Uvogin's head falling onto the ground, followed by his lifeless, headless, body.

I covered my mouth with my hands, staring at the head and body with wide eyes in fear. I felt like I really could be sick now. It was not a site I wanted to see. It was incredibly close to home, and the smell was awful. I shook on the spot, finding it hard to keep myself standing as Nobunaga stood up slowly, his body glowing with Nen.  
"Your powers would be nothing without Uvo's eyes." Nobunaga said as he began walking towards the decapitated head. The head began chuckling before it started talking.  
"I'm glad. To die by being cut up by you-" Uvogin's head began saying until Nobunaga unsheathed his Katana once more and rammed it through Uvogin's head. My knees buckled as I feel to the floor, no longer to keep myself up as I watched the scene unfold before me.  
"I did tell you to shut your trap." Nobunaga said as he lifted his Katana up and seethed it for a final time. His body continued to glow with Nen as he looked out into the distance, as if searching for someone or something.  
"You sure are making fun of the former Phantom Troupe members. You're there, aren't you? Omokage?" Nobunaga yelled out into what seemed like nothing to me, Gon and Killua.

I heard shuffling behind me and a hand on my shoulder, but I didn't dare to look at who it belonged to. The fact it was there though was a comfort enough, as the touch was familiar; I knew it belonged to Gon. No matter how much I wanted to, I just couldn't find the strength to lift myself up, not with that headless corpse just lying there, only a few feet away from us.

As the silence feel around us, chuckling was heard close by. I averted my eyes away from the bodiless head and looked in the direction of the chuckling. On top of the building was a figure. Shadows covered the figure, so I couldn't see what they looked like. All I knew was that it was a man, by the name of Omokage, and he wore a coat with lots of different decorations, swaying in the wind.

* * *

_Author note: Okay so maybe it's a four part story, not three part like I originally planned….I messed up on the timings sorry._


	3. Chapter 3

A big thank you to Anime Lover, oOShinahiOo and all silent readers!

**Anime Lover** – I honestly can't see Mishka wearing a dress, apart from her auction outfit. But she might get to that stage when she's older. If I could be the twin or sibling of any character, I would choose none of them. I'd head up killing them all for some reason or another.

* * *

**Let's get the legal stuff out of the way first. I do not own Hunter x Hunter or Hunter x Hunter 2011. All rights and ownership go to the following: Yoshihiro Togashi, Shueisha, Shonen, Kazuhiro Furuhashi, Nobuaki Kishima, Nippon Animation, Viz Media, Fuji TV, Funimation Channel, Satoshi Saga, Yukihiro Matsushite, Makoto Sato, Hiroshi Kojina, Atsushi Maekawa, Tsutomu Kamishiro, Madhouse, NTV, Yuzo Sato, Shoji Yonemura and last but not least Keiichiro Kawaguchi. Whew.**

* * *

I could hear my own breathing through my hands as I stared at that black figure through scarlet eyes. My body shook in fear as I kept my hands pressed down tightly against my mouth, fearing if I made a sound that would be the end of me. All he did was chuckle at us; that's what was terrifying. He spoke no words, just laughs.

Nobunaga continued to glow a powerful white Nen aura. He placed his hand back onto the hilt of his Katana, averting his gaze from the man that stood on the buildings.  
"You asshole…How dare you show your face to me?" Nobunaga spat at the man on the building. I felt myself being pulled up and quickly looked to my side to see Gon had pulled me onto my feet by my arm. Swallowing the lump in my throat I dropped my arms back to my side, just staring at the man in the shadows who continued to chuckle at us.  
"Even though I brought Uvo back to life… what unfortunate words. I was expecting you to be grateful." The man chuckled at Nobunaga. Nobunaga glared back at the man, his Nen becoming more powerful.  
"You shithead." He cursed at the man on the building, kicking up dust with his aura as he became more and more angry.  
"Anger is a sign of being alive. But…" He spoke, trailing off his sentence to leave the suspense in the air.

A bright red light shined in the sky where that man's face was. Soon, five different figures cloaked in the shadows stood next to him, two on one side and three on the other. I tried to look closely at the figure, but I just couldn't see their faces; no matter how much I tried…I wasn't sure if I wanted to.  
"The Injuu?" Nobunaga muttered, although he was loud enough for us to hear. He grunted as he looked at one of the figures. His body froze in anger, before slouching once more, his Nen becoming all that more aggressive.  
"That son of a bitch… He's even using Paku..!" Nobunaga spat bitterly in anger. I saw Gon walk towards him, anger visible on his face. I moved my hand slightly to try and grab his vest to stop moving, but he moved just out of my reach in time.  
"Are you the one who stole Kurapika's eyes?! If you are, give them back!" Gon shouted up at the shadow cloaked man. Killua walked over to Gon, me following behind. I didn't want to be left behind right now, no matter how much my feet detested my movements.  
"Eventually, I'll add your eyes to my collection too. Enjoy the short life you have left." The man said as he turned around to leave the place he had Uvogin destroy.

Gon stepped forward, ready to jump up and go after that man, only to stop as the cloaked figures began coming into view.  
"We are you opponents, brats." One man said his face twisted and eyeless. I felt my body freeze once more; looking at those faces…I didn't want to look at those faces. I could feel my body break into a cold sweat the longer I looked at them.  
"We are instructed to steal your eyes." The voice, who I recognised to be Pakunoda, said to us. As soon as her mouth stopped moving, the eyeless corpses leaped at us; jumping high into the sky. I looked at them terrified, my body wouldn't move. The only thing I could do was gasp with Gon and Killua at our possible end. No matter how much I tried to will myself it just wouldn't move.

As the five bodies were coming in for the landing bright red and blue strings caught them, almost as if they were fish in a net.  
"Nen threads!" Gon shouted in surprise. I stared at the strings as two figures landed either side of Nobunaga. One was a pinked haired girl wearing a light purple kimono like clothing, black sash and long purple sock like fabric. She was Menchi. The next was a very tanned girl wearing a red vest top, green cargo trousers, a red beanie and white trainers. She was Chi.

The two girls looked at Nobunaga as he leaped into the air, drawing his Katana one more time; probably more than his liking against former Phantom Troupe Members.  
"Enough of the shitty tricks!" Nobunaga swore bitterly as he swung his Katana at the five eyeless bodies. He cut through the threads and the bodies, leaving nothing more than chopped up bodies, all without their eyes.

Nobunaga landed on the ground skilfully with his knees bent. A piece of fabric fell to the floor, which he began folding up. Menchi and Chi stood either side of him, watching him fold the cloth as me, Gon and Killua walked up to him; wondering what he was doing. My vision was still scarlet, being around so many eyeless bodies was not something I wanted to do again in my life; it was too close to home and comfort. I wanted to run, but I couldn't leave Gon and Killua behind.  
"What's that?" Gon asked as Nobunaga picked up the light purple cloth.  
"That fucking Omokami… he dug up Uvo's grave and stole his eyes. And he created a Paku one on top of that." Nobunaga said, completely ignoring Gon's question as he stood up and began pocketing the fabric. Menchi began walking away with Chi following closely behind.  
"This means it's not over yet." Nobunaga said bitterly as he turned to look at the three of us. We all stiffened as we looked at the tall man who had recently had to kill his best friend.  
"Let's go." Menchi said, turning her own attention towards us. Nobunaga caught up to the two girls and stood next to Menchi.  
"Sure." Nobunaga said, looking down at the big haired girl.

Menchi jumped up onto the roof top, Chi following her closely behind like a little lost dog. I followed their movements as they landed on the roof next to each other.  
"You seem to be after Omokage too, but… you better not get in our way. Spiders should finish off what Spiders start." Nobunaga said bitterly as he jumped onto the roof with Menchi and Chi. The three Phantom Troupe members soon left the scene, leaving nothing more than eyeless bodies in their wake. I dismissed the barbed wire from around my wrist once I was sure there was no trace of Nobunaga, Menchi or Chi.

Day break soon came; it couldn't come any sooner for me. I longed for the night to be over. I had eventually calmed myself down, my vision returning to normal. My wrist was sore from my barbed wire piercing the skin. I had avoided looking at the bodies for all I could as we found Retz once more. The three of us began looking for our things. I managed to find my dress tabard. It was covered in stone dust and looked grubby, but otherwise it was fine. Killua and Gon managed to find their shirt and jacket too. Pulling my dress tabard over my head, I smacked the fabric lightly to pat off the dust and grime. The only things we couldn't find were our bags which were lost to either the blast or the fire caused by Uvogin last night. It was only a miracle that I had nothing important in there. It then hit me, all my spare clothes were in my bag… what was I going to do now?

Our next task was to find Retz box, which contained all of her things. The four of us dug through the rubble. We picked up bits of stone and tossed it to one side, looking for Retz things. I hummed to myself slightly as I worked next to her, trying to find what she had lost. There was silence between us as we searched.  
"That doll must be really important to you huh?" I said to her, breaking the silence between us. Retz looked at me questionably; I could see her from the corner of my eyes as she stopped looking. I picked up a piece of stone and chucked it to one side.  
"You said it was your best friend…doesn't it get lonely?" I asked her as I felt her continue to watch me. I heard pieces of rubble being moved once more, making me watch Retz from the corner of my eyes as she moved away bits of rock.  
"Not when I have my doll with me." She said after a moments of silence. I hummed slightly to myself and looked back at down at ground. Not when she's with her doll, huh? It sounded funny to me. But at the same time, it didn't. I mean the only person I had for company since everybody in the clan died was Kurapika and I didn't feel lonely. Then of course I met Gon and Killua.

I sighed to myself slightly and stopped moving bits of rock. Retz moved one more piece before something gold in colour shined through. I helped her move a few more bits, revealing a blue box crushed by the rubble.  
"There it is!" Retz announced excitedly. Gon came over quickly and placed his hands on his knees as Retz opened up the crushed blue box. She plucked out the doll that she had called her best friend and held it into the air, smiling widely.  
"Everything's fine, it's not broken." Retz said, revealed that her best friend was unharmed. I couldn't help but smile slightly; she seemed happy now that she had found her doll. I guess it held a lot more meaning to her then just a best friend.  
"That's great, Retz!" Gon congratulated her, making Retz nod her head with a wide happy smile on her head.  
"Gon, Mishka. Let's hurry and leave." Killua said to us, a hand stuff lazily into his pocket. I nodded my head and stood up, dusting off my now grey training trousers and grubby dress tabard. Gon looked at Killua and nodded his head slightly, before standing up straight and pointing a hand at Killua.  
"But… we should do something about Retz's clothes…" Gon said to him. I looked down at Retz, remembering she was only wearing a night dress.

I hummed slightly to myself; I wondered why she didn't put her clothes into the box that her doll AKA best friend was put in last night. Okay, I wasn't one to talk but still; if it was there then she should use it. Killua looked over to me slightly annoyed.  
"Do you have any spare clothes, Mishka?" Killua asked me. I looked over to me and then back to Retz. We looked the same size, but like them my spare clothes were in my bag, which was now lost.  
"No. My spare clothes were in my bag…" I said to him, trailing off. Gon smiled widely after silence fell between the four of us.  
"Well, we'll just have to get her some new clothes." Gon said cheerfully to us. Me and Killua looked at Gon with questionable looks at Retz looked slightly confused herself. Did that mean we were going to have to pay for Retz new clothes? I hoped it didn't, but I already knew the answer.

We walked back into town and entered a store called "Heaven's Angels." The front of the shop had different kinds of dresses being shown off by the mannequins. They all looked a little bit…what was the word that was used to describe some types of people…Lolita? As we entered the shop we were greeted by a very feminine man…at least I think it was a man. He had short, slick black hair, purple eye shadow and long lashes. He was quite chubby. He wore a white long sleeved shirt and black trousers all topped off with a purple scarf.

The feminine man looked at the four of us, before pinning his eyes onto me and Retz. I froze for a moment on the spot as he came bouncing over with a wide and curious smile.  
"You can't go out looking like that! And those look absolutely filthy! Let's try new clothes, both of you." He said excitedly as he grabbed me and Retz by our wrists and started tugging us over to the clothes racks, leaving Gon and Killua standing off to the side to keep out of the way.  
"B-but I don't want any new clothes!" I protested to him as he stopped by a rack and quickly pulled out a dress quicker than I could see and stuffed it into Retz arms, burying her doll underneath it.  
"Nonsense what girl doesn't?" The shop keeper announced, ignoring my protests as he took off another dress from the rack and shoved it into my arms. I held it tightly to me so that it wouldn't fall onto the floor, and then felt my back being pushed to the changing room. Me and Retz were shoved into the cubicle together. As we turned around the shop keeper shoved more things into our arms and then closed the curtains.  
"Get dressed and show us what you look like!" He exclaimed, leaving the two of us together behind the pale blue curtain. Me and Retz looked at each other slightly before smiling a little bit at each other with her brows furrowed. He was a strange, strange man.

Me and Retz looked for the clothes hooks of the dresses so we could hang them up. Once we hung the clothing on the clothes rails inside the cubicle, the two of us began unchanging. Retz placed her doll onto the floor near her by her feet. We turned around and stood back to back to each other, giving each other enough room to move our arms and such. Slipping off my shoes, I brought my dress tabard from over the top of my head before taking off my training shirt and training trousers. I sighed to myself as I looked over my shoulder slightly, smiling a little bit at Retz.  
"He's so strange." I whispered to her quietly. Retz turned her head over her shoulder and nodded her head in agreement with a small smile to match mine. We turned out heads around once more and slipped the dresses over our heads. I pulled on my tights as Retz did the same with hers and slipped on the shoes that he had thrust upon us.

The two of us looked at ourselves in the mirrors in the room before looking at each other. Taking a deep breath we exhaled slowly.  
"Ready?" Retz asked quietly as I nodded my head.  
"Ready." I said back to her quietly. Retz picked up her doll and held it in her arms. Together, we grabbed a curtain each and pulled them upon, letting Gon, Killua and the very feminine man see what we looked like. The room fell silent as we were stared at before the shop keeper began gushing. He held his head with his hands and closed his eyes in bliss.  
"Wonderful! Perfection for the Heavens Angels! Beautiful!" He said to us, making me feel quite uncomfortable. I couldn't help but fidget on the spot and keep my eyes averted to the ground, my face feeling slightly hot. This was embarrassing.

Retz wore a red and black Lolita like dress. It had black bows dotted in places with a big black bow tied at her neck and long red sleeves. The sleeves were a little bit puffed up at her shoulders. The dress was layered with red and black at the skirt, which stopped just below her knees. In her blonde hair sat a black and red bow. She wore black tights with black shoes to match it all.

The Lolita like dress the shop keeper had me wearing was a black in colour. The sleeves flared slightly at the wrists. It was layered like Retz's at the skirt, but was still black in colour. My tight were white and I wore black shoes. Tied into the back of my hair was a white and black ribbon, removing some of my hair that usually sat around my face.

I could feel Gon and Killua continuing to stare at us, and heard them hum to themselves in either shock or confusion. With the shop keeper continuing to gush it just made me feel even more embarrassed.  
"Very very excellent right? It's been a long while since my stylist's heart has been burning up!" The shop keeper continued to gush; making me shut my eyes tightly as my cheeks continued to burn from embarrassment, and being fused over. I didn't understand how people liked it. At least going clothes shopping with Kurapika was quick and easy, mostly because it was just to underwear and that was it.

Retz looped her arm in mine making me bring up my head rather quickly. She smiled slightly at me as I smiled a little bit back and walked out with her of the changing cubicle. We unlinked arms as we stopped in front of Gon and Killua. I let me arms drop to my side again as Retz held her doll with both her arms.  
"You're lovely, mademoiselle's. You're just like dolls." The shop keeper said to us. I turned my head towards him, puffing out my cheeks slightly as Retz sounded taken back by his comment. The shop keeper looked at us questionably as he held his hands together in front of his chest.  
"Is there some problem?" He asked us. Retz hummed slightly to herself before answering his question.  
"Umm, not really…" Retz said to him. I was about to answer until he began turning away, a smile sliding onto his chunky looking face.  
"Well then, take your time." He said as he began walking off. I held out my arm slightly as he began walking away, about to tell him to wait. However he disappeared behind a curtain attached to the wall. I furrowed my brows and hummed awkwardly to myself.

I heard footsteps walking towards us and turned my attention to who they belonged to. Gon and Killua walked up to me and Retz. Killua laced his hands behind the back of his head as Gon smiled widely at the two of us.  
"Isn't this great? They suit both of you." Gon said to us, complementing the clothing. I furrowed my brows slightly and held my hands behind my back as I hunched my shoulders slightly.  
"It's a little embarrassing. I've never dressed like this before." Retz said as she adverted her gaze. I nodded my head agreeing with her.  
"But you wore a dress before Mishka." Gon commented, looking at me confused. I frowned widely, remembering what he was referring to. The Yorknew auction was different, we had to dress smartly then; it felt embarrassing dressing up for the sake of dressing up.  
"Yeah but I had to then. It feels weird dressing up for the sake of it." I said to him, muttering off at the last bit of my sentence. Killua sighed to himself, making me look at him questionably. He closed his eyes as he leaned back into his hands a bit more.  
"Who cares about that? Just tell about the place you've got a hunch on already." Killua said impatiently. Retz glared at him and dropped an arm from holding her doll.  
"Shut up! I'll guide you there now." She said to him annoyed.  
"I'm…going to get changed into my normal clothes." I said to them, inching away before quickly turning around and walking back quickly to the changing room.

As I entered the changing room, I quickly shut the curtains behind me and began stripping the dress off over my head. I sighed to myself as I closed my eyes, holding the black fabric in my arms. It wasn't my thing. I preferred my training clothes and dress tabard, my traditional clothing. As I pulled off my tights I could hear Killua arguing with Retz.  
"It'll be dangerous again if you follow us, so just tell us the place!" He yelled at her making me chuckle slightly to myself. I quickly grabbed my training trousers off the floor and quickly pulled them on, then grabbed my training shirt and slipped it on over my head.  
"I'll be fine." Retz retorted back quite offended by what Killua was saying.  
"You might end up dead! You might turn like this!" Killua spat back at her, making strange noises as he finished talking. I pulled my dress tabard over the top of my head and quickly slipped on my shoes. As I began hanging back up the clothing and putting away the tights I heard Retz speak once more.  
"That would be better than nothing ever starting." Retz said in a depressed and sad tone. I looked at the curtain questionably, humming to myself as I held the dress against me, just listening to what Retz had to say.  
"I'm not living real everyday life. I've always wondered when the day comes that I really start living." Retz said in her depressing tone of voice once more. I couldn't help but wonder what she meant. I hung up the dress back onto the clothes rail inside the changing room and neatly placed the shoes and tights box against the wall.

Opening the curtains quickly I walked towards the three. Killua was looking at Retz annoyed with his hands on his hips as Retz looked down to the ground, almost as if she was self-pitying herself.  
"You don't…really live?" Gon questioned her as I stopped next to him, looking at Retz quickly. Retz turned her attention to the three of us, looking at us seriously.  
"When I'm with you three, I feel like something's about to start." She explained to us. I looked at her even more questionably, wondering what she could mean. Something else also came to mind, if she knew something was about to start…why didn't she tell us. Silence filled the air as we just started at Retz, trying to work out what she meant.  
"Gon, Mishka. You got a moment?" Killua asked me and Gon. I looked at Killua and nodded my head. Killua turned around and stuffed his hands into his pockets. I followed on behind as Gon turned quickly to Retz.  
"Sorry, wait a second." Gon apologised to Retz, before jogging to catch up with me and Killua once more. The three of us left the store silently, leaving Retz behind to wait for us like Gon had told her to.

The shop door jingled closed as Gon was the last one to leave the store. The two of us followed Killua into a dark alley way, safe from prying ears and eyes. The streets had become far more crowded since we entered the store earlier.  
"What's wrong, Killua?" Gon asked our white haired friend, who stopped once he believed we were deep enough into the alley way. Killua turned his attention to us, just barely looking over his shoulder.  
"I really can't trust her after all." Killua said to him seriously. Gon hummed to himself and placed a hand onto his hip and scratched the back of his head, confused as to what we should do now. I furrowed my brows slightly as I tried to think over. So far, she was the only one who had a hunch of the place of where they were keeping Kurapika's eyes. But if Killua couldn't trust her, then we had a problem.  
"Is that so… But you know…" Gon began saying as he turned around and crossed his arms over his chest. Silence filled the air as we waited for Gon's answer.  
"I feel like there's something deep within Retz's heart. So I want to observe her just a bit more." Gon said to the two of us as he bit his thumb slightly before removing it from his mouth. I hummed a little but myself, thinking over everything.  
"She is the only one with a hunch on where Kurapika's eyes are…." I said to them, trailing off in my sentence into my own thoughts.

Killua looked at Gon for a little bit, before turning his head and closing his eyes in annoyance to our words. Killua scoffed as he began talking.  
"Don't blame me if she betrays us." Killua said to us, more darkly than he usually spoke. He then gasped and looked as if he saw something frightening, before glaring at the wall opposite him. I furrowed my brows slightly, wondering what Killua had thought of or saw to make him so frightened all of a sudden.  
"Killua! Please. Can't you just let me help you? Aren't you free doing your best to get your friend's eyes back? I want to be of help to you. As your friend. Please! I'll turn back as soon as I've guided you there. There's no problem with that, right?" Retz begged us, looking between the three of us. I furrowed my brows slightly and pressed my lips together tightly. I wasn't too sure what to say. Killua said he couldn't trust her and would she really turn back around like she said she would? I didn't know…something told me otherwise, but I honestly didn't know.  
"Killua. Like Mishka said, we don't have any other clues. Let's let her guide us." Gon said to Killua, smiling cheerfully. I looked at Gon before sighing slightly to myself and nodding my head, deciding it was best to agree with him. We didn't have any other clues to go on so Retz, as much as I didn't really like it, was our only chose.  
"Fine." Killua said in defeat.  
"Well then, Retz! Take us there." Gon asked Retz, who smiled happily and nodded her head at us, agreeing to do so. I just hoped that she kept to her word.

The four of us exited the alley together, following after Retz. I wondered how she paid for her clothes, but paid no mind to it. It wasn't until I felt something pulling at the back of my hair that I remembered I had left the ribbon tied in. I panicked slightly as we walked past the shop, stopping my chances of going back to return it.  
"Huh? Retz, what about your doll?" Gon asked Retz curiously. I looked at Retz dangling arms. I hadn't noticed that she forgot about her doll. I couldn't help but raise an eyebrow in question to that, she did say it was her best friend so it seemed odd that she had left it.  
"I left it for that shop keeper in case something happens again. Come on, this way." Retz explained to us, as she continued walking in the direction that she had a hunch over. Something nagged me in the back of my mind, and it wasn't the fact that I might have just stolen something. Just, something didn't feel right at the moment with Retz…but I couldn't tell what.

Retz had led us fair away from the town. She led us to a graveyard. It was littered with tomb stones. The grass looked very well kept for something that looked abandoned. What stood out the most was the house. The was shielded by lots of trees, but this place looked like the place Kurapika had described. Which meant Kurapika's eyes must have been here.  
"There is it." Retz said simply to us as we stared at the house, which looked very well kept compared to the graveyard. It was kind of ironic; the man who steals eyes lived near a graveyard, where eyes were coming in fresh once every so often.  
"I see. It does seem correct." Killua said as I nodded my head agreeing with him. The four of us looked around the graveyard some more, taking in everything we saw. It even had the river that Kurapika described.  
"The scenery here fits Kurapika's description." Gon said as Killua nodded his head, not a single word leaving our lips. It was creepy. Even though the ground was full of dead bodies, the birds still sang their bird song and it was surprisingly calm. I felt at ease, considering what I was about to go looking for.

As the haunting silence fell around us, Gon turned his attention to Retz with a wide smile on his face.  
"Thank you, Retz. You don't need to come further." Gon said to her, keeping the smile on his face. Retz however glared at Gon, apparently not happy with his words.  
"But! I came all this way, let's go together!" She said to him, digging her heels into the ground. I knew it though, I had a feeling she wouldn't keep to her word.  
"No. To be honest, you would get in our way." Killua said to her, looking annoyed by her voice. Retz turned around and glared at Killua, holding her hand tightly into a fist.  
"What?! I even guided you all the way here!" Retz complained to him as Killua began walking away. I sighed and turned my attention to Retz, smiling apologetically to her and furrowing my brows.  
"You did say you would turn back, Retz. I think it would be best if you kept to your word." I said to her, feeling a tinge in my heart as I spoke. I wasn't one to speak, I had gone against my brothers words and yet here I was lecturing a girl about my age about sticking to her words. That was ironic of me. I quickly excused myself and began walking down the hill, jogging slightly as I caught up with Killua and walked next to him, leaving Gon to try and calm down Retz by himself.

As me and Killua reached the bottom of the hill, we noticed Gon hadn't caught up to us. Me and Killua looked up the hill from over our shoulders. Gon was happily talking to Retz. I could only guess he was still trying to calm her down.  
"Gon. What're you doing? Let's go." Killua said to Gon, annoyance evident in his voice. Gon began running down the hill to catch up with me and Killua, a wide smile on his face.  
"Take care of yourself, Gon! You too, Mishka! And maybe you too, Killua!" Retz yelled down the hill happily. I turned my head over my shoulder slightly and smiled up at her, waving my arm in the air to be polite. Gon smiled widely at her as he waved his arm in the air. Killua kept looking forward; he was probably not pleased with what Retz had said to him about maybe taking care of himself.

The three of us reached the house leaving Retz far behind us. The house was beautiful up close, but I knew it held a dark secret. The beauty wouldn't hide that. It was littered with trees and the grass was a fresh green colour. Gon and Killua pushed open the doors slightly, just enough for us to peek in. It was very dark inside the house, but it didn't smell dusty. Once we made sure the coast was clear we entered the house quietly, leaving the doors to gently click shut behind us taking away any light it had let in before.

We walked up the wooden corridor. The walls were covered in different types of dolls. Their eyes stared blankly at me and followed me around the room with their eyes. It was nerve whacking, but I had to push myself on and forward; this was the place Kurapika's eyes were. I had to get them back! No matter how much I looked at the halls, ceiling or flooring, nothing looked like what Kurapika described. Our footsteps seized as we stopped in the middle of the hall way.  
"The scenery Kurapika saw was from the upper floor, wasn't it?" Gon asked us in hushed tones. I nodded my head, showing that Gon was right.  
"Let's find a staircase." Killua said in equally as hushed tones. Our feet wondered through the seemingly empty house, echoing with every step we took until they led us to the staircase. Looking around, we couldn't see anyone. Gon was the first up the stairs; I followed behind as Killua followed behind me.

Climbing up the dark and wide stairs we reached the top. Light shone through an open door. Tiptoeing over to the door the three of us peaked our heads inside. The room was brighter than the hall way, but not by much. One each side was one book case and one fireplace. Right in the middle near the window was a single chair. It looked like someone was sitting in it. Hesitantly, the three of us stepped away from the door, looking at the chair in question.  
"W-Who's there?" Gon asked, stuttering as we looked at the chair. The figure began sitting up and then stood up stiffly and jolty, as if it was a puppet on broken strings. The figure was recognisable. I looked at it with wide eyes. It was tall, had long black hair and wore blue clothing with white training clothes underneath.  
"It couldn't be…" I muttered under my breath as Killua began shaking in fear.  
"Big brother!" Killua announced as he stood up in fear. I looked at him quickly through the corner of my eyes to see Killua's eyes wide with fear, his face dripping with cold sweat.  
"Why…is he in a place like this…?" Killua muttered in shock and fright. Gon grabbed Killua's shoulders, shaking him as I grabbed his arm to help shake him; we needed to snap him out of his frightened state.  
"Calm down! That's a doll!" Gon shouted at Killua, who just stared blankly at the doll that was his brother.  
"Gon's right. He wouldn't be here, you know that!" I said to Killua, trying to get it through into his head.

I turned my head over my shoulder as the doll began making noises, as if clicking its tongue. It held a wide, twisted like smile over its face, its eyes closed. I gripped onto Killua's arm tighter as I stared at the clicking doll, which only stood there. That was even more nerve whacking than the dolls on the walls.  
"I know. But…" Killua began saying. We watched the doll even more as it continued to click at us. It then slumped forward, letting its black hair drape over its face, stopping the clicking nose it had been making before.  
"Kil. Why won't you follow my warnings? Why. You disobeyed me and made friends. Kil. Even though I told you so many times that you would only get betrayed if you made friends. Or perhaps. Did you make friends so you could betray them?" The Illumi doll spoke, never letting us see his face properly. Gon had let go of Killua's shoulders as I let go of Killua's arm. We just stared at the Illumi doll, waiting for it to suddenly do something to get under Killua's skin. Or maybe, the words it spoke know was exactly doing that.

Killua gasped and began shaking his head, his eyes going wide and his pupils turning small. I looked at him with furrowed brows. We knew Killua wouldn't do something like that, me and Gon both knew that if Killua wanted to kill us he would have done a long time ago.  
"No…" Killua said as he violently shook his head.  
"Fine. I'll stop expecting anything of you. My eyes don't see you anymore. Because… my eyes…. Show nothing but darkness." The Illumi doll said slowly as he began standing up straight. He opened his eyes, showing nothing but black empty voids. I gasped myself and took a step backwards in fear, my vision slowly turning scarlet. His eyes were empty, and he was smiling. I couldn't control my fear.  
"So, I was told to take your eyes." The Illumi doll spoke. Gon took a step in front of Killua. Against my better judgement I did the same. Killua needed to be brave, if I could show him that I could be brave against something living and talking with no eyes then maybe it would snap Killua out of it.  
"Like we'd let you!" Gon shouted as the two of us bent out knees getting ready for anything.

Quick as lightening, the Illumi doll vanished, leaving nothing more than a cloud of dust. The Illumi doll appeared in front of us, making me and Gon gasp in surprise. He suddenly struck us away from Killua, throwing us either side of the room. My back collided with the wall, making me grit my teeth in pain as I fell to the floor in a crumpled heap.  
"Kil. You can't go against me. So many times… I've told you so many times. Not to fight an opponent you can't beat." The Illumi doll spoke to Killua. I weakly began pushing myself off the floor, gritting my teeth hard in pain. My legs wobbly, I began standing up, using the cratered wall for support.  
"Killua, get a hold of yourself…" Gon began said through gritted teeth. The Illumi doll jaggedly turned his head towards Gon. He held up his hand and flicked it, making three long needles appear between his fingers.  
"Nuisance. You are." The Illumi doll said calmly. He turned around and threw the needles towards Gon quicker than I could do anything about. I watched in panic as Gon dodged the needles one by one. I gasped when one came close to his eyes. However Gon missed, and was instead pinned to the wall by the needle using his jacket sleeve.

I turned my attention back to the Illumi doll as he looked back to Killua, who continued to stand frightened before him. I began concentrating my Nen into my right hand, placing it lightly behind my back so it wouldn't get noticed.  
"Kil. I'll say it one more time. You can't go against me. Don't fight opponents you can't beat. Don't make any friends. If you make any you'll only get betrayed. And one day, you will… kill that friend." The Illumi doll said to Killua, deadly calm. Killua continued to look at the Illumi doll in fear, his shoulders hunching together as he closed his eyes tightly and gritted his teeth. Suddenly, Killua turned on his heel and ran from his brother. I looked at Killua with wide eyes, shocked by what he had done.  
"Oh, he ran away. But that's fine. Running and leaving your important friends behind is the worst deed, but that's the correct choice." The Illumi doll said as he followed Killua to the door. I could just about see Killua stop outside the room and look at his doll brother in fear, his face covered in cold sweat.  
"Shut up!" Gon yelled over to him as he began tugging on his sleeve to break himself free. I glared at him with my scarlet eyes, gritting my teeth together tightly. I don't know what came over me but I threw my right hand towards him, latching my barbed wire onto his arm.  
"You have no right to say that! You're not a big brother you're a bully!" I yelled at the doll, a slight bit of courage taking over me to yell out of those words.

The Illumi dolled sighed slightly to himself as I continued to keep my tight old on him, glaring at him angrily through my scarlet eyes, despite my body protesting against every movement I was making.  
"Another nuisance." He said simply, holding up three needles like he had done with Gon. I gasped slightly looking at him with wide eyes until I went back to glaring at him and gritting my teeth. He then threw the needles at me, taking me off guard. I was expecting him to turn like he had done with Gon, but he just straight out threw them this time. Two of them pinned my training trousers into the wall while the last one landed in my hand, pinning it next to my head. I yelled out in pain and closed my eyes tightly as I dismissed the barbed wire from my wrist and gritted my teeth harder than I ever had done before. The pain was becoming unbearable. I moved my other hand up to it, trying to yank the needle out of my hand, but it was proving unsuccessful and just hurting me more.

I opened my eyes to watch the Illumi doll, glaring at him through pain stricken scarlet eyes. The Illumi doll looked at Gon before looking at me and then back at Gon once more. He then ignored us and looked back at Killua, keeping the same straight face he had the whole time while speaking to Killua.  
"It's just like I said. You're not qualified to make friends." The Illumi doll said to Killua keeping the same calm tone of voice. I heard Killua scream as he began running down the hallway. Glaring at the back of the dolls head yanked hard at the needle in my hand, ripping it out of my flesh. Concentrating my Nen once more, I made my barbed wire and threw my arm with the barbed wire around it towards the Illumi doll, glaring the most hateful glare I could have ever done in my life, despite my cheeks being wet with tears.

I wrapped it around his arm tightly making me wince in pain as it pierced my arm. The Illumi doll looked at me blankly as I continued to glare at him through scarlet eyes.  
"You're not a big brother you're a bully! A big jealous bully who couldn't make friends himself! You're just a coward!" I yelled at him as I concentrated more of the Nen into my barbed wire, making it stick into his arm even more, at the same time, deeper marks and piercings appeared on mine.  
"Nuisance number two." The Illumi doll said as he began walking slowly towards me. I parted my feet slightly the best I could getting ready for his attack, until I heard Gon yell. I quickly looked at Gon and saw him jump into the air, throwing a fist towards the Illumi dolls face. The Illumi doll however just dodged his attack making me and Gon both look at him in surprise.  
"Didn't I say you were a nuisance?" The Illumi doll questioned before planting his knee into Gon's gut. He then spun around quickly on the ball of his foot and planted his other foot into Gon's face, sending him crashing through the window.

As the glass shattered I began tugging at the needles pinning my training trousers to the wall. I could hear the fabric ripping as I pulled my hardest.  
"Gon!" I yelled as I neared freedom, only to feel my arm being tugged forward violently. Gasping I was thrown towards the Illumi doll, my training trousers ripping in the process from the force. I felt something hard land into my own gut making my eyes widen in pain, the feeling of being sick returning. I could feel the barbed wire dismiss itself from around my wrist.  
"Nuisances, the both of you." The Illumi doll said to me before punching in the same place he had landed his knee. He swung hand that was still nested into my guy towards the window, throwing me out as well. I landed on the glass on the ground next to Gon, yelping as my arm and side collided with the ground and glass shards. I held my eyes shut tightly, trying to keep myself from yelling anymore.

I could hear Gon grunt next to me, but for the life of me I couldn't will myself to open my eyes, not yet. I needed to let the pain subside a little bit.  
"Gon, Mishka! Are you-" I heard Killua yell as his footsteps got closer before ceasing. I heard another pair of feet land on the ground in front of me and Gon. I could feel the dust sweep across my exposed knees.  
"What a farce, Kil. At any rate, you'll just betray your friends." I heard the Illumi doll speak. I struggled to force my eyes open. My body ached, my vision was scarlet, and my hand felt something terrible with the hole in it. And yet, I needed to help Killua get out of his scared state.  
"I wouldn't…!" Killua yelled at his brother, trying his best to summon his courage.  
"Then… kill me. If you won't, I'll this this guy and girl." The Illumi doll said to Killua, indicating that he would kill me and Gon. I heard Killua gasp as I struggled to move my hand to Gon's arm. I touched Gon's arm lightly and heard him gasp in pain.  
"Gon, Mishka!" Killua yelled over to us as footsteps starting become distant. I could only guess that the Illumi doll had moved towards Killua.  
"Come on, Kil. Hurry up and kill me. Quickly. Kill. Me. Kil! Come on. Quickly. Kill. Me. Now." The Illumi doll taunted Killua. I tugged on Gon's sleeve as I struggled to push myself up onto my arms. Gon moved his head and opened an eye the best he could to see what was going on.

I turned my head slightly as I only just about managed to lift myself up enough to see what was going on. Killua was frozen solid in fear. He couldn't move. He's body wouldn't move. The Illumi doll walked forward even more to Killua and placed his hands onto his cheeks.  
"You're fine that way. That's the correct choice. Don't fight opponents you can't beat." The Illumi doll began saying to him, his face getting closer and closer to Killua's. I struggled to push myself up and wobbly stood on my feet. Concentrating one last time, I forced my barbed wires onto both my wrists, then threw them forward, making them latch onto the Illumi dolls wrists. I grabbed the wires tightly in my hands, gritting my teeth and pulled hard, pulling his hands away from Killua's face.  
"Killua! Stop it!" Gon yelled as he ran towards Illumi and slammed into his shoulder, pushing the Illumi doll away from Killua.

I continued to pull hard onto the barbed wire to restrain the Illumi dolls hands, but it didn't seem to be enough. He grabbed Gon's arm and turned him around, grabbing his face.  
"Too naïve." The Illumi doll said as a bright blue light shined across the ground and sky. I heard Gon scream in pain. Yanking tightly I managed to pull away the Illumi dolls hands, but it was too late. The light had faded and Gon was lying on the floor, holding his face with his hands. I felt a strong feeling of guilt tug at my heart, if I had been quicker, or stronger, then I could have prevented that and yet I was neither.  
"Different from the instructions but, this is good too." The Illumi doll said as he turned his head around. I couldn't do anything but freeze up in shock and fear. The doll had stolen Gon's eyes. In the place where we were meant to be getting back Kurapika's eyes and he had stolen them.  
"What wondrous eyes. The world looks dazzling…but first." The Illumi doll said before turning his attention to me. I gasped to myself before becoming face to face with the doll, which had literally vanished then reappeared in front of me. I felt a fist in my gut jolting my into the air and then a shin contacting with the left side of my body. I was sent flying away from the Illumi doll, my barbed wires dismissing themselves one last time as my back contacted with a tree. I yelped as I fell to the floor and closed my eyes tightly in pain.

I was in too much pain to hear what was going on around me. I gritted my teeth as I struggled to push myself up from the floor, coughing and wheezing as I tried to regain my breath again. I struggled to look over to where Gon, Killua, the Illumi doll and now Retz were. The Illumi doll had vanished then reappeared behind Killua, before stopping to say something to him. He then planted a foot into Killua's stomach, sending him crashing into the ground. The Illumi doll began walking away as Killua held his stomach, curled up on the floor.

Gritting my teeth tightly I pushed myself onto my feet, using the tree to help support me. Wobbly and unsteadily, I began walking over to the three. Retz was crying out Gon's name, telling him to hold on and to get a hold of himself. Killua began looking at Retz and Gon in distress as Gon tried sitting up, covering his face with his hand. I wobbled over to them, wanting to make sure they were both okay. As I drew nearer and nearer I tried to take a closer look at Gon. His eyes were gone and I felt dreadful. Maybe it was because I had already lost someone who had lost their eyes and then my brother lost his eyes. Seeing someone else lose their eyes was beginning to be too much for me.

But I couldn't break down. I wouldn't break down…

As I drew closer and closer to the three I could see Retz still trying to talk to Gon and Gon just trying to calm her down.  
"M-Mishka?" I heard Killua stutter as I stopped in front of the three, wobbly and shaky. I smiled weakly at Killua before turning my attention to Gon.  
"His eyes…are gone too…" I began saying, looking at Gon slightly. I looked back at Killua, smiling weakly again and furrowing my brows.  
"W-We'll get them back too…" I said to him before turning back to Gon again. I heard Killua stand himself up and looked at him as he stared at Gon and Retz for a moment, then turned around and ran away. I watched him with wide eyes as he ran, which had gained Retz attention.  
"Killua! Where are you going?!" Retz yelled after him. I watched Killua's retreating back, unsure what to do. I was now torn between two friends, one where the history almost repeated itself and one where he needed comforting and to be told everything will be alright. As Killua got further and further away, I felt myself more and more torn between the two.  
"Mishka, go after Killua. I'll catch up." Gon said from behind me. I turned my head to him, looking at him shocked as Gon did his best to smile, despite the pain he much have been going through right now.  
"I'll catch up. Killua needs help the most at the moment." Gon said to me, giving me the permission to go after Killua.  
"Right. I'll see you soon then okay? Make sure you do catch up." I said to him, almost out of desperation. Gon nodded his head as Retz kept an arm and hand around and on his shoulder to help keep him up right. With Gon's permission, I quickly turned on my heel and summoned as much strength as I could into my legs to chase after the friend who was deemed need the most help.

I could only just about see Killua as I ran after him. I kept yelling and repeating his name over and over again but he wouldn't listen. The rain started coming down heavily, making it harder to see where he was going. He avoided the towns in the region and just kept running through the forested areas. It was becoming harder and harder to see him until I eventually lost sight of him.

My running grinded to a halt. My chest was heavy and my body sore. I had lost sight of a friend that needed help and as a result I had let down the other friend who said to do it. I was alone. All I could think about was the worse scenarios. What if Gon had died? What if Killua did something stupid? What would I do apart from blame myself? I felt my knees buckle under me, collapsing onto them and using my hands to support myself as the rain poured down onto my back, soaking me right through to the bone.  
"I'm alone…and it's my fault…it's my fault again…" I muttered to myself as my body shook. I could feel tears forming in my eyes before dripping onto the ground and onto my hands. I had left when I shouldn't have.  
"I left again and I shouldn't have. I should have stayed with Gon and now he's possibly…he's possibly…." I muttered even more to myself, gripping the muddy earth between my fingers. It was just like when I was younger. I had lost two best friends with either failing eyesight or no eyes at all and now, because I lost sight of Killua, I may have lost three.

I gritted my teeth tightly together and closed my eyes shut, dropping my head onto the ground, my body shaking from both the cold and from crying. If anyone didn't deserve friends it wasn't Killua…it was me for letting history repeat itself when it could have been prevented.

* * *

_Author's note: I'm sad coz this one is slightly shorter. However, next chapter will be the last! So what will happen?_


	4. Chapter 4

A big thank you to Anime Lover, oOShinahiOo and all silent readers!

**oOShinahiOo – **We'll just have to wait and see in this last and final chapter of the Phantom Rogue :D

* * *

**Let's get the legal stuff out of the way first. I do not own Hunter x Hunter or Hunter x Hunter 2011. All rights and ownership go to the following: Yoshihiro Togashi, Shueisha, Shonen, Kazuhiro Furuhashi, Nobuaki Kishima, Nippon Animation, Viz Media, Fuji TV, Funimation Channel, Satoshi Saga, Yukihiro Matsushite, Makoto Sato, Hiroshi Kojina, Atsushi Maekawa, Tsutomu Kamishiro, Madhouse, NTV, Yuzo Sato, Shoji Yonemura and last but not least Keiichiro Kawaguchi. Whew.**

* * *

The rain pelted hard against my back and the back of my head. I was soaked to the bone. My fringe covered parts of my eyes, only allowing me to have limited vision. My forehead rested against the muddy ground, my eyes shut tightly and teeth gritted. I could only think of the worst possible thing that happened. It was as if history was repeating itself again, instead of losing one best friend I was losing two. If I had been quicker and stronger, Gon would still have his eyes instead of them being in the clutches of the Illumi doll.

My body shook from being upset and getting cold from the rain that didn't seem to relent itself any time soon. I slowly pushed my head up from the ground and moved myself so that I was sitting on my legs, my hands lying lazily in my lap as I stared at the cloud covered sky, pouring its contents onto the land.

I remember when I first met Gon. I hid behind Kurapika all the time and spoke quietly. I had gotten upset when Leorio said that me and Kurapika were filthy and Gon was the one to cheer me up and tell me that he didn't mean it. He was kind; I wanted to be his friend. I had discovered we were the same age, which only made my want to be his friend grow stronger. We took that quiz together from the old lady. We made a promise to find out if lovers were easily replaced together…I still didn't know what that meant. Gon taught me a better way of keeping my breath when we ran that marathon back at the beginning of that test. That's when we met Killua. He was quiet at first and was a little on the rude side. He always rode his skateboard until me and Gon told him how old we were. It turned out he was the same age too.

We raced during the first stage of our marathon run. The three of us won at the same time and argued who was buying dinner, so much so we even dragged in the proctor of the exam. I could only smile sadly to myself as I thought back on it; how the three of us met.

Only me and Gon had passed the exam, because Killua's stupid brother had taunted him and filled him with fear. I had shouted to Killua that me and Gon saw him as a friend, we saw him as our best friend. I don't know when I came to seeing them as my best friends. But his brother's words haunted him. So much so, that he killed Leorio's opponent and went home.

…Me and Gon went to look for him. We went to his house, accompanied by Kurapika and Leorio in search of Killua. We faced challenges; a giant watch dog that would eat anyone who didn't enter through the testing gate properly…me and Gon tried to climb it. A servant, who stood by her word of not letting trespassers go past her…me and Gon broke her will, and got beaten horribly for it. A watching game that turned out to be a trick...Gon won it. We got our best friend back.

We departed briefly. I had said to Kurapika at the time that I wanted to get stronger before I helped him. I wanted to travel with Gon and Killua to get stronger…he let me. Gon, Killua and I travelled to Heaven's arena. We fought matches and cheered each other on. We learnt Nen together. We prepared ourselves for Yorknew city together.

We visited Gon's house, and had a bath together…we didn't care we had become close friends. I made a promise one night when Gon was showing us his small island home that I would help him find his dad and then help Killua find what he wants to do. In return, they promised to help be against the Phantom Troupe. We found a game we wanted to play called Greed Island, we plan…planned on playing it together.

…I took them to my old village…I showed them my old house, where mine and Kurapika's journey started. I'm glad I did. We went to the Festival of Life together. I think we all learnt some things about life that day.

We had gone to Yorknew together to meet with Kurapika and Leorio again. We ran into the Phantom Troupe numerous times without realising it at first. We were captured…I thought it was going to be my end. I had stayed behind Killua all that time we were held captive; waiting for their boss…Killua had been the one to use himself as a decoy, even if it killed him. I chuckled slightly remembering I had slapped him for it, telling him he couldn't do that. I even slapped Gon, telling him he wasn't allowed to do it. Yet, under all the circumstances, we still managed to escape them.

Under all circumstances, we stayed together. Under all circumstances, we helped each other. Under all circumstances we stayed strong for one another…because we were best friends…so why was I breaking down now?

I stood up slowly from the ground, wobbling slightly side to side as I continued to watched the rain filled sky. I had to stay strong now; Killua needed a lot of help right now as did Gon. I was tasked to finding Killua from Gon…I had to do it. I dropped my head and ripped my eyes with my bloodied and mud covered sleeve. Dropping my arm back down to my side I began walking in the direction I saw Killua ran, before breaking into a run, hoping to catch him up.

My feet carried me through the mud and the dirt until I slipped making me lose my balance and fall backwards onto my bottom. I looked at the ground and spotted a foot print just above mine. They had to be Killua's, who else would be running through the forest in the pouring rain? Expect for me of course. I pushed myself up quickly and began following the muddy footsteps in hopes that they would lead me to my friend.

The footprints took me to a train track, where they had eventually disappeared into nothing. I went by my gut instincts and ran alongside the track, looking everywhere for where Killua might be. I looked behind me when I heard the wheels of a train. My eyes widened as I tried to speed myself up. It was far away, but it wouldn't take long for it to catch up with me. I just hoped I wasn't going to face the worse.

I ran as fast as my legs would carry me until I saw a figure being shone on by the lights of the incoming train that was getting closer and closer. I could see the very damp white hair and soggy looking person underneath it. He just stood there, not even attempting to move an inch. I pushed myself to run faster as I got closer and closer.  
"Killua!" I shouted, gaining the persons attention. Launching myself towards the person, I collided into them, throwing us both off the tracks and onto the ground next to them.

Me and the person grunted as I landed on top of the body. I heard the train speed past us, beeping its horn as if angry at us. I began sitting up, watching the train glide paste us as I stayed seated on the person who was currently under me.  
"M-Mishka?" I heard the voice stuttered, bringing my attention back to them. Looking down at the face I saw a worried and confused looking Killua who made no attempt to budge me. It was almost as if he had given up the will to live. I couldn't help but glare at him the best I could, furrowing my brows at the same time.  
"Don't ever do that again!" I yelled at him, only making him look at me in even more confusion.  
"You almost got yourself killed! I would have never forgiven myself if you did. Don't ever do something like that again, you're our friend; me and Gon would be heartbroken if you died!" I said to him, wondering if what I was even saying made sense. Killua looked shocked at my words; I could hear him gasp slightly as he stared at me silently.  
"Gon said he's going to catch up. So I'm not moving until he gets here…okay?" I said to Killua, folding my arms in protest as I continued to sit on waist. Killua only nodded his head, letting what I said to him sink in. I nodded my head in return and waited and sat patiently waiting for Gon to find us with Killua lying on the floor.

The rain continued to pour as we waited for our now eyeless friend. I had forgotten to ask him how he exactly planned to find us. I took in a deep breath and exhaled loudly as I kept my arms crossed, looking to my left, hoping I could spot Gon.  
"That was really stupid what you did, you know." I said to Killua, breaking the silence between us. I could feel Killua look at me questionably as I continued to look out for Gon.  
"It doesn't matter what your brother, or that doll said. Me and Gon wouldn't think of you differently. You're are best friend. Nothing will change that." I said to him while keeping my look out for Gon. Killua didn't reply, opting to stay silent. Within a matter of minutes I heard a voice shout.  
"Killua! Mishka!" I heard in the air. I turned my head to that direction and smiled widely when I saw Gon running towards us, bandages around his eyes. I was glad he was alive; he kept his word and came to find us… I was glad he did.

Gon crossed the tracks and knelt down close to us. I crawled off of Killua, sitting on my knees next to the white haired boy as he looked at Gon with furrowed brows.  
"Are you two alright?" Gon asked, smiling his usual calm and cheerful smile. Killua sat up as he watched Gon closely, concern written on his face.  
"How…did you find us…?" He asked him, amazed that Gon was still able to find us despite losing his sight not that long ago.  
"I followed your scent and heard Mishka scream your name. It was a little hard because of the rain though." Gon said cheerfully as he sat up straight on his knees and moved his head around as if looking at the rain. He held his out hand flat to feel it bounce off his skin. I couldn't help but smile at the response he gave; I was glad Gon had the nose of a bloodhound, able to track anything. Not to mention great ears.

Killua turned his attention away from Gon, glaring hard at the ground once the words slinked into his skull, enough for him to comprehend anyway.  
"Why did you, both of you, for someone like me…" He began saying, trailing off his sentence. I looked at him, frowning slightly as I furrowed my brows. I told him earlier we were friends, didn't he believe me?  
"What are you saying, Killua?" Gon asked him, keeping the wide smile on his face as he leaned an arm against a propped up knee.  
"But I… abandoned you two and tried to escape…" Killua said to us, trying to get his words out without chocking. I smiled with my brows knitted together at him. It didn't seem like he was going to let himself live this down.  
"You didn't abandon us. Didn't we all fight together?" Gon asked him, which only made Killua grit his teeth and lean forward as if trying to hold in every bit of regret he could.  
"Besides, if it was you we wouldn't mind getting betrayed." Gon said to him, keeping the wide smile on his face as he held out his hand once more to feel for the rain. That was the best think about Gon, he knew how the three of us felt about one another; so he could accurately say what we would mind and what we wouldn't mind.

Killua looked at Gon shocked and wide eyed as Gon continued to stare at him with a wide smile, leaning his arm back over his knee. Killua then looked at me. I nodded my head in agreement, a large smile on my own face.  
"We'll still believe in you!" Gon said to him as I nodded my head quickly, agreeing with the spikey haired boy. Killua gritted his teeth and looked down at the ground, avoiding looking at me or Gon. He sat up properly onto his knees and rubbed his eyes with his arm.  
"Got it." He said simply, sniffling as he tried to dry his eyes with the rain pouring down on the three of us. I saw Gon turn his head towards me through the corner of my eyes, making me look at him in question.  
"How's your hand, Mishka?" Gon asked me, keeping the wide smile on his face. I quickly looked down at my hand, the one that the Illumi doll had pierced. It was bloody and looked quite bad. Luckily it wasn't such a hole that would let me see through the other side.  
"It's actually gross looking. I forgot all about it." I said him, laughing slightly at the end of my sentence. I was more concerned in finding Killua first, then my own self-pity, and then back to finding Killua. I guess the adrenaline from the three had made me forget the pain that ran through the middle of my palm and back of my hand.

I brought my hands to the back of my head and untied the ribbon that was holding back a few bits of my hair. The bits of hair it was holding back fell around my face once more. I held my hand palm side up and laid the ribbon across the hole. When I tried wrapping it around it only fell off and back into my lap. I heard Killua sigh slightly and quickly grab the ribbon from my lap.  
"Hold out your hand." He instructed. I nodded my head and held out my hand for him to wrap. Killua made a quick job of wrapping my hand and tied it tightly so that it wouldn't fall off. I brought my hand up to my face once he was done, looking at the palm first and then at the back. It was neat and at least it would keep it clean.  
"Thank you." I said to him cheerfully, smiling widely at him. Killua nodded his head in response to my gratitude, still looking as if he was trying to get himself to cheer up and let the words we said sink into his head.

We turned our attention to Gon once more. I had only just noticed that Retz wasn't with him, nor was she anywhere close to be seen. I wondered where she was.  
"Where's Retz's?" Killua asked Gon, looking at him questionably.  
"I just rushed after you and Mishka once I bandaged my eyes so I don't really know but, she's probably gone back to Omokage by now." Gon said, looking in the direction he had ran from. I looked at him questionably, she was working with Omokage? So that meant, she was part of the group that took away Kurapika's and now Gon's eyes?  
"From the moment I met her, there was something I had a hunch of. That Retz's eyes weren't her own." Gon said, smiling at first before it turning into a ground. I stared at him questionably, my own eyes turning a little bit wide.  
"So, the owner of her eyes…" Killua began saying, trying to get Gon to say what he knew about Retz's eyes.  
"It's probably Omokage. Otherwise, she wouldn't have been able to make a doll of Illumi using your heart." Gon said to us, making me look at him in shock. If she made the Illumi doll, then maybe she made the Pairo one? No…Pairo was the real thing. I just wanted it to not be true.

Still, something about this whole situation was strange. Yet, despite knowing it was the real Pairo, I still wanted to meet him again. I don't think I would be able to fight him, and if I could I wouldn't be able to hurt him like I tried doing to Uvogin or the Illumi doll. But it would give me a chance to apologise to him, for all those years ago.  
"Gon… You even knew that…?" Killua questioned Gon, amazed by Gon's knowledge about the Illumi doll.  
"No, there are still things I don't understand, too. But now I know where Omokage is. We can follow the Nen in my eyes to track him down." Gon said to us, making me gasp at him in shock. Is that why he had pushed the Illumi doll back there?  
"Don't tell me that's why you let your own eyes…?" Killua began saying, his face turning into a glare. Gon nodded his head, keeping the smile on his face.  
"Why'd you do something so reckless?!" Killua yelled at him as I glared at Gon as well. I wanted to yell at him, but I couldn't find the words to do it. I gritted my teeth hard together as I kept the glare on my face, gripping onto my training shirt sleeves tightly.

I thought Gon was going to die. I thought Gon was dead! I was blaming myself for the loss of his eyes. I thought history was repeating itself again and that it was my entire fault! If Gon told me that was his plan I wouldn't have minded so much, still be angry, but not as angry as I was right now.  
"I know right!" A familiar voice yelled from the distance. I turned my head in the direction of the yell. I couldn't help but stiffen slightly at the sight of Kurapika being there. Leorio held an umbrella for the two to stop them getting wet while me, Gon and Killua stayed sitting in the rain and mud. Kurapika looked down, as if guilty or sad over something.  
"Are you really okay, Gon?" Leorio asked Gon, a wide smile on his own face and his hand in his pocket.  
"Leorio…" Killua said trailing off in his sentence.  
"Kurapika…" I said more quietly then Killua, furrowing my brows and frowning, pressing my lips together tightly. I wasn't expecting them to find us. I saw Kurapika jump slightly when I mentioned my name, and wondered what he did so.  
"How did you find us?" Gon asked the two, looking in the direction that their voices were coming from.  
"We used the GPS function on Gon's phone." Leorio said, waving Gon's phone in his hand with his eyes closed and a smug look on his face.

Kurapika turned his head into my direction. I could only hunch my shoulders and look at him with furrowed brows. I gripped the hem of my dress tabard tightly, the water from the rain soaking into my fingers.  
"Come here." He said simply. I nodded my head, despite him not being able to see. I stood up slowly, wobbling a bit before walking over to Kurapika. I stood a little bit outside of the umbrella as I stared up at him. I furrowed my brows slightly as I frowned widely; I was expecting the worse scolding I had ever received in my life.

He dropped down to his knees, bringing himself to my height, if not just a little shorter and hugged me tightly. I was slightly confused at first. I was expecting him to be angry with me, livid. I was expecting the scolding of my life, not a hug. It was nice though.  
"I thought something happened to you! When your phone switched off I thought something had happened." Kurapika said to me hugging my slightly tighter. I furrowed my brows and frowned widely, pressing my lips together tightly. I felt guilty. Really guilty. I dreaded how many missed calls or texts there would be on my phone and all because I switched it off.  
"I'm sorry…" I said to him, trailing off in my sentence. I would need to apologise a lot more once we got his eyes back, I didn't want to live with the guilt of making my brother worry to the point where he thought something had happened.

Kurapika had eventually let go me, although he did so slowly as if afraid I would go somewhere if he did. He turned his head towards Gon as I stepped away back to Killua and Gon's side once more.  
"Gon. I can't believe you… Why did you go this far?" Kurapika questioned Gon, sounding as if he was trying to hold in his anger. Gon smiled widely at the two older boys that stood before us under their umbrella.  
"It wasn't a big deal! Since we're friends!" Gon said cheerfully to him. I couldn't help but smile along with Killua and Gon at Leorio and Kurapika. The two had returned our smiles with small ones of their own.  
"I really do have amazing companions and sister…" Kurapika said to us. I smiled widely at him; glad that he thought that way of even after I worry I had caused him.  
"It's too early for thanking us. Right Gon, Mishka?" Killua questioned, looking at Gon and then turning his head up towards me. I nodded my head, smiling widely at him as Gon did the same. We had still yet to get Kurapika's eyes back; we couldn't be thanked just yet.  
"Let's go, everyone! I'll guide us there." Gon said with a wide smile on his face. He placed a hand on his knee and began pushing himself up. Kurapika nodded his head, keeping the small smile on his face as he began standing up as well.  
"It's the real deal from here on." Leorio said to us with a serious tone underlining his voice.  
"Damn right." Killua said agreeing with him as he stood up between me and Gon.  
"Let's go kick his ass!" Gon said to us making us all agree with him. We had a mission, to get back Kurapika's eyes and that was exactly what we had now planned to do, together.

The three of us were guided by Gon to Omokage. Me and Killua held Gon's hand and walked in front of him, we had two reasons. One being so that we could help him up quickly if he fell, the other being we didn't want to lose him. It was Gon after all that acted as the steadiest rock between the three of us. Kurapika and Leorio followed behind us as we followed Gon, who was being led by the Nen in his eyes. The rain had cleared a while ago, however I was still soaked to the bone. Bits of my fringe clung to my forehead, while bits of my clothes clung to my body.

We walked up a long climb of stairs, taking it slowly so that Gon and Kurapika wouldn't trip. The climb was long and almost disheartening, if not for the fact that a house was soon coming into view. It looked almost like a cathedral. All of us stopped in front of it. Me and Killua had let go of Gon's hands.  
"They're definitely here." Gon said confidently to us. Killua stuck his hands in his pockets as I began fiddling with the sleeve of my training shirt. Staring up at the building made me anxious and somewhat scarred.  
"Stealing the eyes back from Omokage is gonna be tough." Killua said to us. I shook my head slightly, keeping my eyes on the building.  
"It's not stealing if they stole them first." I said to him, turning my head towards him and smiling a small confident smile.  
"What are we going to do? Gon and Kurapika are blind. Will we take them back by the three of us?" Leorio questioned me and Killua, making us turn our heads to face him. He did have a point, a point I rather not think about.

I furrowed my brows slightly, as much as I had confident in both their abilities, I didn't want to see them get hurt because of their lack of site.  
"I'll be fine. I can use Nen to fight when needed." Kurapika said to us. A thought came into my head when he said that. I looked at Leorio with a serious expression on my face.  
"I can stay by Kurapika and Killua can stay by Gon. We can act as their eyes to help." I said to him, determined to him the two of them. I heard Gon's feet shuffle as he looked up to Leorio.  
"Yeah. Since he's a dangerous opponent, we won't win without combining all our strength." Gon said to Leorio, bringing up another valid point. One more that I rather not have to think about.  
"I knew you'd say that. Alright! Shall we go?" Killua said to Gon smugly, before turning his attention back to the house, back to his determined and cocky self. I smiled widely; glad to see Killua back to his normal personality.  
"Yes." The rest of us said together, turning our attention back to the house once more. This was it. I was nervous, anxious and scarred. But I couldn't let that get to me know, not when we were so close to getting everything back to normal.

Killua and Leorio walked over to the double doors as I stayed by Gon and Kurapika, making sure nothing attacked us from behind. All of us had to concentrate Zetsu in order to remain undetected by anyone who wished to do us harm.  
"I can't sense anyone's presence." Killua muttered to us as he and Leorio entered the house. Gon and Kurapika entered next as I entered last. I looked behind me to make sure no one was following us as I entered the dark house. The only light was that of the moon shining through the door and windows.

The five of us began walking towards the front of the room. It was built much like a church or cathedral. On either side of the room were benches. The front of the building looked like an alter for the priest to stand at. It was chilling. That chilling feeling was only worsened when it was only our footsteps that could be heard.

We stopped near the front of the alter, keeping our distance from the stairs that led up to it. I stood next to Gon and Killua. A shadowed figure soon emerged; nothing was visible but the shadow. It added to the chilling atmosphere.  
"Welcome…to my doll mansion!" The shadowed figure said as lights began turning on all around him. The man that stood before us had long silver hair. He looked pale. He wore a long black coat with long bits of fabric hanging from it. I glared at him, he must have been using Zetsu as well in order to not be detected by us.  
"Are you Omokage?" Kurapika yelled up to the man. He stepped forward a bit, clenching his hand into a fist.  
"Answer me! Were you a member of the Spiders back when they attacked the Kurta clan?" He yelled at him, getting impatient by the man's lack of answer. I gasped and turned my attention to the man as well, looking at him with wide eyes.

The man only chuckled at us and turned his head away from us. I stared at him anxious, stepping forward myself, wanting to know his answer.  
"Pairo would know that." The man said to Kurapika. A light flicked on making me turn my head quickly. I gasped loudly as my eyes turned wide. Pairo stood in the spot light, his eyes closed. He hadn't aged. He looked my age. He looked exactly the same as when I last saw him. I wanted to say something, anything, but I couldn't. My throat had closed up as my body shook from the anxiety.  
"Omokage! It's you bastard I'm asking from!" Kurapika yelled at him as I continued to stare at Pairo. I watched as he began opening his eyes. They glared scarlet. Pairo turned his head towards me slightly, looking directly at me. I furrowed my brows at him, he seemed hurt.  
"It was splendid. I remember it like yesterday. The warmth of the Kurta clan's spirit. And… the warmth of that fresh blood!" Omokage yelled at Kurapika, joy evident in his voice.  
"Bastard! Do you have other scarlet eyes besides mine?!" Kurapika questioned him as I continued to stare at Pairo. I didn't know if I wanted to believe that he was standing right there. Even though I could see him with the eyes in his skull burning scarlet, I didn't know if I wanted to believe it.  
"Unfortunately yours are the only ones. And those are Pairo's right now, though. Behold! Pairo's delicate body with Kurapika's passionate eyes." Omokage boasted to us. I could feel my own vision turning scarlet the longer I stared at him. It was just so hard to believe. With my words stuck in my throat it felt all too real.

I heard what sounded like lights flicking on and turned my attention to the sound. In the spotlight opposite was the Illumi doll, standing with his hands crossed. He looked lifeless, just like the real one. The only difference between him and the real one was…well…the real one breathed at least.  
"And, Illumi's madness with Gon's honest eyes. These conflicting elements can only be combined as dolls." Omokage boasted to us once more, an awful smirk carved into his face.  
"You barbarian…!" Kurapika yelled at him, anger rising in his voice. I turned my attention to Omokage, wondering so much and yet wanting to know so little.  
"Is Retz there too?" Gon questioned Omokage. The black clothed man smirked even wider and moved to his left, holding out his hand as the red curtains opened behind him. Sat in a chair behind the curtains was a figure, bathed in shadows.  
"She sprouted my love for dolls. My precious little sister." Omokage said to us. I looked at him questionably, sister? Is this the brother Retz spoke highly of just a few days ago back in the restaurant we were in?  
"No, rather… now she's a creation of me, the doll maker gods… a living doll. If you pity Retz, you should hand over even more eyes for her." Omokage taunted us. I couldn't help but glare at him; she didn't seem like the type of person who would want that.

I didn't know her well enough to know her motives, but the way she acted…even though I was being a bit cold to her, suggested she just wanted a normal girls life.  
"Doing that wouldn't make her happy!" Gon yelled up to Omokage, who just scoffed at him as he turned his attention back to us.  
"She has obtained eternal life." Omokage said to us. It was a little bit sad really, his relationship with Retz didn't seem all that brotherly. Compared to mine and Kurapika's relationship it seemed almost creepy.  
"If she only lives for your comfort, she'll never be truly alive!" Gon yelled up to Omokage.  
"Pairo is the same!" Leorio barked bitterly to Kurapika and myself. I frowned widely; I guess I would have to accept that Pairo was there when he shouldn't be….that made me truly sad.  
"Pops, hurry up and give Kurapika and Gon's eyes back!" Killua yelled up to Omokage. Omokage however just laughed Killua's words, dismissing them with a wave of his hand.  
"There seems to be a misunderstanding. I didn't give you hints how to reach here so I'd give them back, but to receive yours. Killua. Leorio. Mishka. Your eyes too shall be mine!" Omokage said to us, clapping his hands together as he continued to smirk the edged in smirk. I gasped in my throat as I looked at him in terror through my scarlet eyes.  
"This is the stage. You humans are the actors. Now awaken my dolls! Perform for me!" Omokage yelled, awaking the lights through the entire church like hall.

The Illumi doll was the first to jump down. He landed on one knee, looking at the ground with his hair covering his face. He stood up and began to slowly walk towards us. Pairo was the next to jump down, landing in the same position as the Illumi doll. Like the Illumi doll he too stood up and began walking towards us. The two stopped on the edge of the alter, looking down at us.  
"Here they come." Leorio muttered to us. I nodded my head, staring at the Pairo doll.  
"Yes." Kurapika answered simply, getting himself ready for whatever was going to happen.  
"We won't lose this time, Killua." Gon said to Killua, determination in his voice.  
"Yeah." Killua said back to Gon, his determination matching Gons.

I walked over to Kurapika and Leorio and placed myself in the middle of them. I stared up at the Pairo doll, my brows furrowed. I was still finding it hard to believe it was really him. He would still have his memories too… what would he think now that I made some new best friends?  
"Good for you two for having made new friends. But I thought I was Kurapika's and Mishka's only friend." Pairo said to us as he reached behind him and drew a pair of Bokken swords, holding them to either side of him. I felt Kurapika place a hand on my shoulder as I continued to stare up at Pairo, my throat refusing to let me speak.  
"You're not Pairo! The real Pairo is dead!" Kurapika yelled at him angrily. I tried to determine rather Kurapika was trying to convince himself, Pairo or me. Pairo looked down to the ground, as if thinking to himself. He then turned his attention to me and Kurapika.  
"Yes. Yet I am alive. Controlled by a strong will I can't disobey. I need to get Mishka's and your friends' eyes too." Pairo said to us. Kurapika removed his hand from my shoulder and began placing them behind his own back.  
"I won't let you." Kurapika said to him angrily, drawing his own Bokken swords. I was never good with Bokken swords; I didn't have much coordination as a little kid. Kurapika taught me martial arts to make up for it, saying that I needed to know how to protect myself if I, he and Pairo were ever going to take the Hunter exam together. My arms and hands would shatter under the Bokken swords, but I didn't want to wire my barbed wires against him.

Pairo continued to stare at us, his scarlet eyes never leaving our faces. He seemed hurt, and betrayed. Rather that was because of mine and Kurapika's new found friendship with Gon, Killua and Leorio I didn't know.  
"Of course. But you know. I'm ordered to kill anyone in the way. Though I don't want to do it." Pairo said to us as he locked his attention onto Kurapika. I parted my feet ready to jump in front of him; however Leorio beat me to it. Leorio drew his knife and managed to block most of Pairo's swings. He's last one sent him flying to the ground.

I looked over to Leorio worried as I took a stand in front of Kurapika. I watched Pairo through scarlet eyes as I placed myself into a defensive position. My hands held into tight fists and feet shoulder length apart. It was my turn to protect Kurapika, after all the years he had protected me. Pairo looked at me slightly surprised as Kurapika yelled over to Leorio.  
"Can I…live as Pairo." He asked me and Kurapika, holding out his Bokken swords in an attack position. I shook my head, still unable to speak.  
"You're nothing but the Pairo in our memories." Kurapika yelled at him. It almost seemed like he was delaying the fight and if he was I was glad for it. I didn't want to fight Pairo, even though the real one was dead, this one was still his body and memories. I didn't want to fight that.  
"But I remember everything. About the elder and about Kurapika and Mishka's mother and father." Pairo said making me gasp at him. He suddenly ran at us. I held my stand, fear rattling my body. Pairo too fast and struck me in my already much bruised gut. It wouldn't have been so bad if Bokken swords weren't terribly pointed, even though they were made of wood.

I could feel myself cough up blood as Pairo stepped away. My eyes wide in shock. Pairo then used his left Bokken sword and struck my neck, sending me away from him and Kurapika. I landed on the ground a few feet away from a thud, the taste of blood staining my mouth. I coughed at the taste, it felt like my stomach was going to split open at any moment.  
"Mishka!" I heard Kurapika yell before gasping in pain himself. I looked over at him with wide eyes as Pairo stood before him, holding one Bokken sword to his face.  
"Even if you died, you'd definitely get revived as a doll. And then the three of us could live together. Just like in the old days." Pairo said, loud enough for me to hear. I looked at him wide eyed. This was not Pairo. The Pairo I knew wouldn't say this, he wouldn't even suggest it. He was always so kind and warm, friendly and helpful. He wouldn't want people to be in the same situation as him.

Maybe, Pairo was lonely. If Pairo was lonely, then his actions would make sense. I would probably do the same if I died and was then brought back again.

Pairo began lifting his Bokken Sword as Kurapika dropped his head. I watched as Leorio was suddenly in front of Kurapika, holding his Bokken sword. Steam raised from his hands, it was most likely the friction from Pairo throwing down his Bokken Sword at a high speed.  
"You have to accept your loved ones' death or you can't move forward! Mishka, that goes for you too! That's how we get over our friends deaths!" Leorio shouted at me and Kurapika. As much as I wanted to believe what I thought in my mind and what Leorio was saying, I was having a hard time doing so.  
"Pairo might have been your best friend, but you two have us now! Live in the present, Kurapika, Mishka!" Leorio shouted at us.  
"Stop getting in the way." Pairo said simply to Leorio, then kicked him far away from Kurapika. I looked at Leorio worried as I began standing up stiffly and painfully. I held a hand around my stomach, the taste of blood in my mouth making me feel sick with every moment it lingered.  
"We're together, right, Kurapika, Mishka? From now and forever." Pairo asked me and Kurapika, looking between us as I stood weakly to his left.

Pairo began raising his Bokken sword once more towards Kurapika, who was standing up slowly himself. I summoned my strength into my legs and quickly made myself run towards Kurapika and Pairo. Sliding in front of Kurapika I crossed my arms over one another, bracing myself for the heavy impact to use them to block against Pairo's Bokken swords. I managed to match his movements the first three times, the sound of wood banging against bone made me cringe.  
"You were the best none-blood sister I ever had." Pairo said to me, catching me off guard as I wasn't expecting him to speak those words to me. Like he did with Leorio, he quickly round house kicked on into my hip, sending me a few feet away from him and Kurapika once more. I yelped as I hit the ground hard onto my side, gritting my teeth tightly as the taste of more blood exposed itself into my mouth.  
"Mishka?!" I heard Kurapika yell in a panicked state as I stopped skidding across the floor on my side.

I struggled to get myself standing once more. As I propped myself onto my hands and knees, I gritted my teeth tightly and closed my eyes tightly, the pain running through my body becoming more and more unbearable. I opened my head and brought up my eyes, only for them to go wide as I stared at the point of Pairo's Bokken sword. I never even heard him coming over.  
"You're quite hurt from your fights with that man's other dolls from earlier." Pairo said to me. I could only hear my breathing as laboured and broken as it was as I stared at the blade end, concentrating on it. Pairo began raising it high into the air, and I could only watch.  
"We'll be together all the time, just like the old times." Pairo said as he swung down his Bokken Sword. I only watched in terror as the blade came closer and closer towards me, until Kurapika stepped in front of me, blocking the attack with his own blades.  
"Mishka, are you okay?" Kurapika asked me. I nodded my head slightly, until I remembered he couldn't see.  
"Y-yeah." I said to him, stuttering as it hurt to talk. Kurapika pushed away Pairo's Bokken swords and began moving away from him and me. Pairo turned his attention to him, and began to attack Kurapika with as much force as he had attacked me with.

I watched weakly as Kurapika began dodging Pairo's Bokken swords. On the last swing, they caught his bandages, tearing them off his face. As Kurapika jumped back from Pairo, he began standing up straight, keeping his eyes closed.  
"Forgive me, Leorio. I won't hesitate anymore. Mishka… can you stand?" Kurapika asked me as he held his Bokken Swords in a defensive manner. I began pushing myself up, gritting my teeth tightly as I stumbled onto my feet.  
"Y-Yeah." I said to him, stuttering in my words. I began walking over to Kurapika, watching Pairo carefully, who seemed to be letting me. I stopped when I was by Kurapika's side and parted my feet, putting myself into a ready stance once more. If we were going to bring down this Pairo, we were going to together. Even though I didn't want to believe Leorio's words, I knew that he was right.

Pairo yelled as he glowed a white Nen. Kurapika began glowing white in Nen as I did the same, the least I could do was use Ren to try and protect myself. Me and Kurapika ran at Pairo as he ran at us. Pairo held out his Bokken swords, ready to strike us both in the stomach. Like my brother I managed to move out of the way just in time. I held my hand tightly in a fist, planting it into his stomach as Kurapika did the same with his Bokken sword. I grimaced at the thought of punching Pairo; I wanted to believe it was just all a bad dream.

I heard a Bokken sword drop to the floor. I didn't dare to see who it was though. Silence fell around us, the only thing I could hear was mine and Kurapika's breathing.  
"Kurapika, Mishka. Was the outside world… fun?" Pairo asked us. I closed my eyes tightly, frowning widely. I stayed quiet. I didn't want to answer his question. I already felt bad that it had come to this; I didn't want to make it worse.  
"What's wrong?" He asked us, taking not of our quietness. I could feel my body shake, trying to hold back my tears, wondering why it had to come to this.  
"There were lots of sad and painful things there, but we gained friends who share it all." Kurapika answered him, leaving a pause for the silence to take place once more.  
"I see. Mishka?" Pairo asked, making me press my lips together even tighter. I opened my mouth, readying myself to say something.  
"I'm sorry." I said quietly to him, keeping my own eyes closed tightly shut.  
"Why?" Pairo asked. I felt my shoulders shake as I swallowed the lump in my throat.  
"If I stayed like you told me to, this wouldn't have happened. It wouldn't be so messed up and weird. You wouldn't be here doing what a doll maker tells you to do. It wouldn't have come to any of this. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." I managed to choke out to him. I could feel tears running down my face as I kept my eyes shut tightly. I heard another Bokken Sword drop to the floor, then felt a hand on top of my head, making me open my eyes widely as I kept my lips pressed together firmly.  
"I don't blame you. It's not your fault. I'm just glad that you and Kurapika found some new friends." Pairo said to me, it sounded like he was smiling in his voice. I closed my eyes tightly once more as he weakly scuffed up my hair.

Soon, I couldn't feel the weight of his hand on my head, and heard his body collapse to the floor. I couldn't help but gasp at the sound and dared myself to look down. A bright light shone from his body, before quickly vanishing once more. Pairo laid on his back on the floor, a whole in his side. I dropped to my knees and I looked at him, keeping my lips firmly together to stop myself from choking out.  
"Thank you, Leorio." Kurapika said from beside me. I could hear Leorio chuckle slightly as he stood above us, looking down at us.  
"Don't mention it." He said gently. I felt a hand on my shoulder; however I didn't dare look at who it belonged to. I knew full well who it belonged to.  
"It'll be okay. More importantly, are you okay? You hurt badly. He said you were hurt from two other fights, what happened?" Kurapika said to me, and then asked. I was about to answer him until clapping broke our small moments of peace.

I turned my attention to Omokage, who clapped his hands while looking down at us from on the alter. He hadn't moved from the spot, and by the looks of things he was enjoying every moment he was watching.  
"A tragedy has a sweet taste of honey. Sadness is the sign of being alive. It's all thanks to the dolls I've created that you are blessed to get a taste of it. Be grateful." Omokage said to us, holding out his arms as if expecting a round of applause. I wiped my eyes with my training shirt sleeve as Kurapika's grip on my shoulder tightened.  
"You can't escape anymore. Come down here!" Leorio shouted at him as he pointed a finger towards him. I dropped my arm back to my lap as I continued to stare up at Omokage. Kurapika began standing up and lightly grabbed my hand, pulling me up gently with him. I stood up weakly, the after effects of all that had happened to me kicking in at once. I didn't know how much more I could take before my body called it quits.  
"Do you want to know why I joined the Spiders? Because I wanted dolls of the Spiders. The reason I left was… that I had completed the dolls I wanted!" Omokage shouted with glee as Kurapika let go of my hand. I heard explosions and looked around as smoke filled the ground.

As the smoke emerged I could just about see all the current Phantom Troupe members. I couldn't help but glare towards them, even though they were dolls, I still didn't like the look of any of them.  
"The Phantom Troupe!" Kurapika said from beside me in disgust.  
"My favourite sextet. Plus..." Omokage began saying, leaving his sentence hanging. I looked closely at the smoke and saw a figure bending down on one knee. It began standing up to reveal itself as their current leader. I didn't know his name, all I knew was that Kurapika had exchanged his life for mine, Gon's and Killua's.  
"Kuroro…" I heard Kurapika spit from next to me. So that was his name. Kuroro. Omokage chuckled as he admired his creations from above.  
"There's no way you could beat them." Omokage said to us, waving his arms in a motion that made them all jump towards us to attack. I panicked as two of the members; Chi and Shizuku came towards me and started throwing punches and kicks. I began moving backwards, crossing my arms every so often to black a punch I knew I wouldn't be able to dodge.

As I continued to dodge and block, I got struck a couple of times. I wasn't as fast I would have liked to have been. My body was refusing to put out any more energy than it already had. I was tripped onto my back by the Chi doll. Grunting I stared up into their eyeless faces, my own eyes turning wide in fear as I moulded into place. It was out of nowhere that two daggers flew into their chests then back out again. I could see Hisoka out of the corner of my eye, and knew instantly who those daggers belonged to.  
"Struggling against dolls now brat?" I heard the familiar, unforgiven voice sound from behind me. The dolls dropped to the floor in a crumbled heap, a loud thud admitting from their bodies as they laid motionless. I turned my head weakly over my shoulder and saw Kai standing with his hand lazily in his trouser pocket as he held the daggers he had used to "kill" the Shizuku and Chi doll.  
"K-Kai?" I stuttered out rather weakly. Kai scoffed and began walking towards me. He walked right past me and took a place next to Hisoka, holstering the two daggers he had in his hands.  
"Rather than beating the dolls one by one, blocking Omokage's Nen would be faster." Hisoka said to us as Kai watched Omokage. He seemed bored with having to be there, but for whatever reason he continued to follow Hisoka.

I thought back, remembering the reason. Hisoka said he had to. It was odd seeing Kai so calm and relaxed, almost docile. Usually he was uptight and hated everybody. Well he still looked like he did but he was better at hiding it, unless it was me than he didn't bother.  
"Playing a knight in shining armour, Hisoka? You have a minion I see. I'll add you both to my collection too." Omokage said to Hisoka and Kai, both seeming rather unfazed by Omokage's threats.  
"Omokage! I won't allow you to do that anymore!" Kurapika shouted over to Omokage as I weakly picked myself up from the floor.  
"I'm not asking for you permission." Omokage said to Kurapika, turning his head towards him. He looked rather disgusted with my brother even answering back to him, telling him he couldn't do something which he quite clearly enjoyed doing.  
"You don't have the right to dishonour the deceased! I will clear Pairo's heart." Kurapika yelled at Omokage. I glared at Omokage through my scarlet eyes as he watched Kurapika in amusement.  
"You made Pairo into something he wasn't and that's not fair! So I'm going to help clear his heart!" I yelled up to Omokage as I kept a hand around my stomach. It scared me more than anything in the world at the moment, but I had to help Kurapika clear Pairo's heart. It's what Pairo deserved.  
"Retz is sad too!" Gon shouted, joining into our screams up to the man who stood at the altar.

Omokage looked taken back by Gon's words. His eyes widened as his body jumped at the sound of his sisters name. I looked at Gon briefly before looking back at Omokage, who continued to look shocked at Gon's words. He could only mouth his sister's name.  
"That's right! Retz in pain! Don't you understand that?!" Gon shouted up at Omokage. Omokage glared down at all of us, hatred visible in his eyes.  
"Silence! What would you brats understand? I don't care about your reason! All you do is become part of my collection. As if you'd understand the beauty of these dolls!" Omokage shouted at us, his words filled with fire and hatred towards us all. I didn't want to understand his dolls, not if they made people go mad like him.  
"Emperor time." I heard Kurapika mutter, and looked at him from the corner of my scarlet eyes. His eyes had turned scarlet, Nen floated off his body as he stared up at Omokage. I looked back at the Spider member to see him smirking a wicked smirk.  
"Fine. I'll be your opponent. Doll catcher!" Omokage yelled as he stepped off the high alter. He fell towards the ground at speed with his arms outstretched. Three of the remaining Phantom Troupe dolls that lived, apart from Kuroro absorbed into his body, making the aura around him glow a strong purple.

Omokage landed on the ground with one knee bent. He began standing slowly from the ground, his movements jumpy like a doll. Once he stood up straight he began smirking at us, it looked as if he had turned insane. I glared back at him, summoning what strength I had into my left hand that hung to my side, conjuring my barbed wires once more.  
"Now. Shall we begin? Double machine gun!" Omokage yelled as he held out his hands towards us. The big guy who wore overalls appeared behind him. He began shooting bullets at me, Gon, Killua, Kurapika and Leorio. I ran in the same direction as Gon and Killua as Kurapika and Leorio ran the opposite direction, all of us in a desperate attempt to be missed by those bullets. I could see Kai and Hisoka run towards the Kuroro doll, only to be blocked by the Feitan and blonde haired doll.

Me, Gon and Killua had taken refuge behind the church chairs using them as our shields against the bullets. I looked towards the door of the church as I pressed my back tightly against the bench, just waiting out the firing bullets.  
"When I fuse with the dolls, I can use their Nen abilities!" I heard Omokage yell. I heard Kurapika yell, making me look over the bench once the gun fire had stopped. I watched as Kurapika jumped into the air, summoning his chains.  
"Chain jail!" He yelled, throwing his chain towards Omokage. Omokage however smirked and blocked the move. I gasped to myself lightly as he stood there smirking at Kurapika who landed back on the ground. Behind Omokage was the Nobunaga doll.  
"I know about this. It the Nen ability that defeated Uvogin, right?" Omokage said to my brother calmly, his stare being as calm as him.  
"Let's go!" Gon yelled, making me, Gon, Killua and Leorio run towards Omokage. As Gon, Killua and Leorio got closer I threw my hand out, sending my barbed wire towards him. Omokage however just looked at me calmly and clicked his finger, changing to a different Troupe member.

Behind him stood Phinks, the tall guy with short blonde hair who was trying to strike a deal with Kurapika while me, Gon and Killua were held hostage for a second time. The Phinks doll grabbed my barbed wire, catching me off guard. He pulled at it hard, forcing me over to him. As I got closer, he landed his foot into my face, sending me back into the benches, followed shortly by Gon, Killua and Leorio. I was hoping that because he didn't know about my ability that I could catch him off guard, letting the others attack him. But he acted like he was expecting it. Clicking his fingers once more he switched back to the guy in overalls.

Bullets began firing at us again, making all of us seek cover behind one of the pillars. I dove behind the pillar with Gon and Killua. I kept my back pressed against it with my hands firmly against the ground. I was listening to the sound of the bullet, hoping that maybe he would stop. Gon knelt down in front of my legs as Killua knelt down next to me as if watching when the firing would stop. Kurapika and Leorio soon dove in after us and knelt down. Kurapika had knelt down on the opposite side of me as Leorio knelt down in front of Kurapika.  
"Shit! He'll get us at this rate!" Leorio cursed as the bullets bounced off the church pillar, flying into all sorts of directions.  
"Our only chance to win is Kurapika's chain jail!" Killua said angrily to us. I couldn't help but agree with him, it seemed like that was the only chance we had.  
"But I can't get close to him." Kurapika replied bitterly himself, looking down to the ground.  
"Don't worry! Me, Killua and Mishka will do something about it!" Gon said to Kurapika, catching me off guard. I looked at him questionably through Scarlet eyes, wondering what Gon had meant. What made me wonder more was why he was smiling about it.  
"Let's combine our Nen and become a shield for Kurapika!" Gon suggested as he looked between me and Killua, keeping the wide smile on his face. I wondered if that would even work.  
"If it's with Killua and Mishka, we can do it!" Gon said to us determined, keeping the same smile on his face. I thought over for a minute and smiled widely back at him, pushing the pain I felt in my stomach and the taste of blood to the back of my mind.  
"Yeah! If it's with Gon and Mishka, I can do it!" Killua said to Gon, nodding his head. The two looked at me as I nodded my head as well, agreeing with the two of them.  
"If it's with Gon and Killua then I can do it too." I said to them, my own determined smile on my face. Gon and Killua nodded their heads back in response to my answer.

I took a deep breath and dismissed the barbed wires from my hand one last time. If we were concentrating our Nen then I would need every last bit of it I could summon. I couldn't help but question what was making me even able to continue fighting. Maybe it was because I didn't want to let down my most important friends; I wanted to help them like I had promised I would do.  
"Don't forget about me!" Leorio said to us, pointing his thumb to him. Kurapika looked at me questionably, making me look back at him questionably myself.  
"Will you be alright?" Kurapika questioned me sternly. I nodded my head, keeping the same determined look on my face, one that soon turned to seriousness.  
"I'm not going to let my best friends die because I didn't do anything. I'll be fine, we'll all be fine." I said to him seriously. Kurapika stared at me for a few seconds before turning his attention to everybody else, a small smile creeping onto his face.  
"Alright, let's do it!" Kurapika said to us, determination filling his voice.

I continued listening out for the gun fire. It kept going and going until finally it stopped. I stood up slowly with my back pressed against the wall and peaked my head out slowly from the pillar, towering over Killua so I could actually see. Gon had joined me and stood closely behind me as Killua stood on the other side of the pillar, looking around as well. Around Hisoka and Kai were decapitated puppets. Even the Kuroro one laid motionless on the ground. Hisoka stood calmly as he watched Omokage, whole Kai placed his daggers back into the holsters attached to his hips, neither of them breaking a sweat.  
"We're done here." Hisoka said simply to Omokage, who glared at them. If looks could kill, then both of them would be dead; but even that was questionable when it came to Kai and Hisoka…they weren't ordinary people.  
"Fuck you, Hisoka and his minion…! How dare you do that to my dolls!" Omokage yelled at Hisoka and Kai. He turned his giant overall wearing doll to Hisoka and Kai and began firing bullets at them. The two of them dodged skilfully, it didn't seem like either of them were actually concentrating on what was happening to them.  
"Let's go, Killua, Mishka!" Gon yelled to me and Killua. I nodded my head as Killua replied with a "yeah."

The three of us rushed out from behind the pillar, running towards Omokage. He turned his attention to us as me, Gon and Killua jumped into the air. We crossed our arms over one another and started falling towards him. We shielded ourselves with Ren which flickered off us violently. Omokage turned his gun towards us again and began firing bullets. The bullet hit our Ren shields hard and fast.  
"Listen, humans! I'll crush you like rotten apples! Go drown in your own lukewarm blood!" Omokage yelled at us as his bullets began coming in harder and faster. I could see Leorio run up to Omokage through the corner of my eyes. Omokage briefly turned his attention to him and swapped to Phinks, who punched Leorio far away into the church benches once more.

As the three of us continued falling towards him it was becoming harder and harder to keep our Ren shields up. The bullets were too strong and never ending. I closed my eyes tightly as the three of us were about to let up our Ren shields from pain and exhaustion.  
"Chain…jail!" Kurapika yelled from behind us, causing the bullets to stop. Me, Killua and Gon let our Ren shield drop and in turn we dropped to the floor onto our backs and bottoms. Kurapika landed in front of us. The three of us sat up onto our elbows as we watched the dolls Omokage had summoned dispense into tiny particles, filling the air around us. Kurapika's Chain Jail had wrapped around Omokage, binding his arms to his body.  
"It worked!" Gon yelled to me and Killua.  
"Now he's in a Zetsu state!" Killua proclaimed as the three of us watched Omokage carefully.

Omokage was struggling against the chains, trying to break free of them. He gritted his teeth hard and glared at the metal as he tried to break free from Kurapika's Chain Jail. Nobody could break from that, then again it only worked on the Phantom Troupe, that's what Kurapika had decided.  
"I decided that this ability only works on the Spiders. But since you were involved in attacking the Kurta clan and have a Spider tattoo, I consider you a spider too." Kurapika told Omokage. Omokage just laughed at Kurapika, that horrid wide smirk returning to his face. He bowed his head as he continued to try and break free from the Chain Jail.  
"You think you've got me captured like this?" Omokage began taunting.  
"Quiet!" Kurapika yelled at Omokage, taking him back by surprise.  
"Judgement Chain!" Kurapika said to Omokage. Me, Gon and Killua began standing up behind Kurapika, watching his chains do what it was they did. The chain on his pinkie finger slithered off his hand and pointed itself ready at Omokage.  
"I'll set you a condition. If you obey it, I'll release you." Kurapika said to Omokage calmly. Omokage however clicked his tongue at Kurapika, not looking amused or frightened by his Nen ability.  
"What are you planning to do if I disobey?" Omokage questioned Kurapika as me, Gon and Killua ran up to Kurapika and stood by his side. I stood next to Kurapika as Gon stood next to me with Killua standing on the other side of Kurapika.  
"This chain inserted in you will crush your heart." Kurapika said to Omokage simply.

Omokage however just chuckled bitterly at Kurapika's words. His face still twisted into his wide horrible smirk. He was no longer trying to break free of Kurapika's Chain Jail and instead stood calmly.  
"Why can't you understand the brilliance of my dolls? On top of gaining eternal life, your beautiful eyes would continue to live. Don't you find that wonderful?" Omokage questioned us. I shook my head as I glared at Omokage. Things happened for a reason, even if we didn't want them to, it happened. It was one of those things of "just because you can doesn't mean you should."  
"Pairo didn't wish for anything such! You only forced your crooked will onto him!" Kurapika yelled at him as his Judgement Chain continued to slither in the air, getting ready to do as Kurapika told it to do.  
"That's right! You only let Retz keep suffering for the sake of your own desire! She doesn't want anyone's eyes!" Gon yelled at Omokage. Omokage began thrashing about in Kurapika Chain Jail, angered by what Gon has said about his little sister.  
"Shut up! Shut up, shut up!" Omokage yelled, throwing a tantrum like a small child who had been told they weren't allowed sweets.  
"I'm prohibiting you from using your Nen ability ever again hereafter!" Kurapika said to Omokage, setting the condition to Kurapika's Judgement Chain. Omokage looked down to the ground, his face dropping into a hurt look.  
"So…I can't create dolls anymore?" Omokage questioned Kurapika.  
"You choose whether you say yes or no." Kurapika replied back to Omokage, sounding much more calmer than before.

As the room filled with silence, Omokage's shoulders began moving up and down, until the sound that matched them broke the silence. He was laughing at the condition. He dropped his head once more, looking defeated with himself.  
"If I can't make dolls, I'm as good as dead. But, don't think you've won with this. Even if I died, the dolls will stay alive. And they'll kill you. My answer is no!" Omokage said to us as he brought up his face from the ground and smirked at us one last time with that wicked wide smirk.  
"Then go ahead and die!" Kurapika yelled at him taking me off guard. I looked up at him wide eyed through my scarlet eyes. Although Kurapika talked about getting revenge, I had never witnessed him kill another person before. It was still hard trying to tell myself that Pairo was just a doll and that's all Kurapika killed, was a doll. But Omokage lived and breathed, I didn't know if I could witness him actually do it.

Kurapika's Judgement Chain sped towards Omokage. I braced myself for the sound, smell and sight of death. But it never came. Killua had rushed forward and grabbed Kurapika's wrist, stopping the Judgement Chain. His other hand was sharpened into claws and pointed at Omokage's throat. In a way, I was glad that I didn't have to witness Kurapika kill anybody; but it made me wonder why Killua stopped it.  
"Kurapika shouldn't kill any more people. I'm fine doing the dirty work." Killua said to Kurapika, as he kept his eyes on Omokage.  
"I don't want you to kill anyone for me-" Kurapika told Killua, who had cut him off.  
"The only thing I can do is this much." Killua said to Kurapika. As Killua was about to force his claws into Omokage's throat, a blade suddenly protruded through Omokage's stomach. He coughed up blood and fell to his knees.

I slammed my hands over my mouth as I took a step backwards. Although seeing someone die wasn't new to me, it was still something I didn't like witnessing and would rather avoid witnessing.  
"Retz… why… me?" Omokage questioned the person who shoved the blade through his stomach, which had turned out to be Retz. Is breathing was laboured and heavy as blood dripped down from the corner of his mouth.  
"Because if I was alive, I would have definitely done this." Retz said to Omokage. I looked at her as I slowly dropped my hands from my mouth. Her eyes were closed and her hands were clasped together as she spoke to her brother.  
"What are you saying, Retz? You have an eternal life… " Omokage questioned his little sister through ragged breathes.  
"No…Brother. You aren't, a doll maker of gods at all." Retz said him as she began crying. Omokage coughed up blood while Retz slowly wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her head into her shoulder.  
"A mistake… To the filthy humans that live like rotten garbage… death." Omokage stuttered out as his head began dropping.

The three dolls he had absorbed into himself earlier became visible. They were getting ready to attack us. Me, Gon, Kurapika and Killua began bracing ourselves for another attack which never came. Members of the real Phantom Troupe appeared in front of us, destroying their doll counterparts. We turned our attention to face the Phantom members. Kai and Hisoka had vanished, but standing in their place was the guy with overalls, the blonde haired one, Menchi, Chi, Phinks, Feitan, Shizuku and Nobunaga.  
"The ones beating your assess…" Phinks began saying.  
"Will be us." Feitan finished off for him.  
"We won't let the chain bastard touch the dolls." Nobunaga said to Omokage. Kurapika moved his arm, placing me slightly behind him as the Phantom members began walking past us. Nobunaga stopped when we was behind us, his hands shoved into his pockets.  
"If possible, I'd want to finish you off right now." Nobunaga said to Kurapika. I heard Kurapika gasp as he pushed me into him as if trying to keep me out of their way.  
"Cut the crap. We can't kill the Chain bastard since his chain is still wrapped around leader's heart." The big one in overalls spoke to Nobunaga. As Phinks walked back to the group, Shizuku turned her attention to him.  
"You guys knew about it too, didn't you?" Shizuku questioned Phinks. The blonde one closed his eyes and dropped his head slightly as he kept a small smile on his face.  
"It's agonising but we can't do anything for now." He said to the rest of the Phantom Troupe members.

Kurapika turned around quickly to look at them. I stepped away from Kurapika and towards Killua as he took a step towards the Phantom Troupe.  
"You selfish fuckers! I won't let you out of the leash like this!" Kurapika yelled to them, before dropping down to his knees, something I felt like doing.  
"Kurapika!" Gon yelled as the three of us quickly grabbed him to stop him falling flat on his face. I furrowed my brows, I didn't want him to get sick again. It wasn't very fun the first time and caused me a lot of worry.  
"He used too much of his Nen!" Killua said to us. I dropped down to my own knees and helped hold Kurapika up with a hand on his chest and shoulder once more, much like when he was in the hospital eyeless. Nobunaga clicked his tongue, making me look over towards him.  
"We'll definitely settle this once your down with leader." Nobunaga said to Kurapika, grabbing Gon's Killua's and Kurapika's attention. Kurapika knelt up straight, keeping an eye closed in pain with his teeth gritted. I kept my hands on his shoulder and chest to help keep him steady.  
"We'll let you taste suffering worse than hell when that time comes." Phinks said, looking more at me than Kurapika. I frowned widely as I glared at him through scarlet eyes. They weren't as intense as before and had started to turn back to their normal blue colour, my only indication of that being that my vision was returning to normal.

The Phantom Troupe began walking away from us and towards the exit of the church. Kurapika stood up straight as he watched the Phantom Troupe walk away. He managed to keep standing for about five seconds, before dropping to his knees once more. I helped catch him with Gon and Killua by putting one of his arms around my shoulders. It wouldn't make that much of a difference, considering how much shorted I was than him, but it would help even if just a little bit.  
"Are you okay, Kurapika?" Gon questioned, making Kurapika turn his attention to him.  
"I'm just a little tired." Kurapika said to Gon. I sighed in relief as my vision returned to normal. At least he was only a little tired and not sick again.

I heard crackling behind me and looked over my shoulder. The entire front part of the church was in flames. Retz stood at the very top where the chair was seating and where Omokage stood for the first time when we entered the building. She walked to the edge as if trying to look down to us.  
"I'll return with my brother. To the memories." Retz said to us, taking us all by surprise. She was going to let herself burn? Kurapika stood up once more as he turned around to watch what was happening behind us.  
"Gon, Killua, Mishka, thank you. Thanks to you three, I can finally really live." Retz said to us, smiling widely as her body was engulfed in flames. I looked up to her wide eyed, watching as her body disappeared. Killua began walking forward, his own eyes wide.  
"Retz!" He yelled out to her. Me and Gon quickly ran beside him and grabbed a shoulder each, stopping him from walking into the deadly flames. We watched as the fire began engulfing the entire church before deciding it was best to leave before we burnt with it.

The four of us ran to the back of the church. We were soon joined by Leorio, who ran with us to escape the burning building. We managed to exit the church before it had become impossible. All five of us stood a distance away from the church, watching it burn. Smoke filled the now blue sky, indicating we had been inside the church for quite a while. I stood next to Kurapika and Gon, my brows furrowed. Inside was Pairo even though the body was just a doll, or that was what I continued to keep telling myself, he was still in there. It wasn't fair. Then, Retz was in there too. The girl who I had become jealous of because of her friendship with Gon. I wished I could have said sorry and did something to try and make it up to her. If I had known she was going to do this, I would have sooner rather than later.  
"It's better this way. Memories are something to shut inside your heart." Leorio said to us calmly. I pressed my lips together at the thought. In some kind of way, I wished we could have gotten Pairo out alive, even if it was just a doll.  
""Really live", huh…" Kurapika parroted from Retz earlier. I took a deep breath and sighed to myself, as I dropped my head in thought.  
"I wonder what she meant by "real"?" Gon questioned himself.

Silence fell around the five of us. The crackling of fire and smell of smoke filling my senses. I felt guilty for being so jealous of Retz. It didn't feel real. Yesterday we were in town, both of us trying on a dress each because the shop keeper told us to. We acted friendly and even smiled and laughed a little with each other. And now she was gone. I felt Kurapika place an arm around my shoulder, pulling me in close with him. I looked up to him slightly before looking back at the burning building. I wondered if he felt the same about Pairo as I did right now.  
"Wouldn't that be living the way you want?" Leorio questioned Gon, seriousness never leaving his tone of voice.  
"Like you want to become a doctor, right, Leorio?" Gon questioned Leorio cheerfully.  
"I'll find my companions eyes. That's where everything starts." Kurapika said, his hand tightly on my arm slightly. I placed my hand on top of Kurapika's holding it tightly myself. I turned my attention to Gon, who looked determined,  
"I'll meet my dad!" Gon said cheerfully, determination dripping from his words.  
"I'll help find everyone's eyes while helping Gon and Killua!" I said, determined myself. That's what I was going to do. I would be helping Kurapika and helping Gon and Killua as well at the same time.

After seeing Pairo, and still inwardly battling with myself about him, I knew this was something I had to do.  
"I will…" Killua began saying, before pulling a face as he tried to think of something.  
"You should be by mine and Mishka's side." Gon said to Killua cheerfully. I looked over to Killua smiling widely at him and nodded my head, agreeing with Gon.  
"We want you with us." I said to him as Gon nodded his head, smiling widely at Killua as well. Killua turned his attention away from me and Gon. He placed his hands behind his head and closed his eyes.  
"I guess I have no choice." Killua said to us, making me chuckle at him slightly. I had to stop though, as it hurt to laugh. I could feel the pain in my stomach once more and tasted the blood once again after pushing them to the back of my mind. I would have to take it easy.

Once the fire burnt down we all made our way back to the airport. Me, Gon and Killua had managed to purchase ourselves knew backpacks and shoulder bags. A good thing too as ours was destroyed earlier when Uvogin destroyed the inn we were sleeping in.

As we stood in front of one another we couldn't help but smile. My stomach was still sore and probably would be for a while. I had seemed to hide it well from Kurapika and Leorio and knew that I would only be eating liquids for a while. Soup for a whole month or more until my stomach healed!  
"Gon, Killua, Mishka, Leorio. Let me thank you one more time. I'm indebted to you." Kurapika said to us, bowing his head slightly. Leorio grumbled as he stuck his hand into his suit trouser pocket.  
"Don't be so formal. Of course we'd do this much." Leorio said to him. Killua stuck his hands behind his head as me, Gon and Killua smiled widely up to Kurapika.  
"From now on too, just call us when you need help." Killua said to him.  
"Since we're friends." Gon said, pounding his chest slightly.  
"And my brother!" I perked up, smiling a wide toothy like smile at him. Kurapika smiled at us as he smiled calmly back.  
"Thank you." Kurapika said to us. Leorio held out his hand curled tightly in a fist, a wide grin on his face.  
"Well then…" He said as the rest of us placed our fists into the middle, our knuckles meeting each other's knuckles.  
"Until someday, again…!" We all said at the same time.

We all dropped out hands by our sides again. We began turning away from each other, ready to take out own paths once more. I stopped half way through my turn and turned around to face Kurapika once more. Kurapika looked at me questionably as I walked up to him. I threw my arms around him and hugged him tightly, knowing this would be the last time I saw him for a while. Kurapika returned my hug just as tightly. it was painful, but it was worth it. After everything that had happened, I was glad Kurapika was still alive. I don't think I would have been able to do anything I had done up to today on my own if him and Pairo had left me. He let me go so I could catch up with Gon and Killua. I smiled widely at him and waved as I turned around and jogged, catching up with Killua and Gon.

Me, Gon and Killua boarded our airship. Our next stop was the place where the try outs for Greed Island would be. Finding out seats, the three of us piled to the window, watching as the air ship took off into the air. Leorio was below, about to board his airship while Kurapika's had taken off just before ours. He waved up to us before boarding onto the giant ship. Once we couldn't see him anymore we took our seats. I sat next to Killua, laughing and talking with the two people I never wanted to be away from.

My two best friends. Forever and always.

* * *

_Author note: I hate how it ended. I also hate how much profanity this movie turned out to have. Tell me in the reviews how much you hated the ending and profanity too!_


End file.
